Little Sister
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Keri and Libi were the perfect match together but separate they weren't. However Ava was. Ava is only 13 and has been running all her life. Now when sisters are reunited what will happen? Trust is broken, life's are almost lost and families are torn apart. When Ava is then put in danger will she make it out alive? Sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am really sorry I know I said I was doing a Zoe/Dan story but I had this idea with a friend and wanted to start it straight away! Okay so this is the prologue and I'm not sure what episode this happens at so just go with it please! Also I don't know which POV you want so just tell me whether you want 3****rd**** POV or different people. **

Keri and Libi both grew up at Sternum but they weren't alone. Ava was 3 ½ years younger than Keri and Libi being the youngest of Zoe's 'sisters'. She grew up at Sternum all alone only meeting Keri the day she was leaving. Keri and Libi were the perfect match together but not alone. Ava however was the perfect match by herself. Now while Keri is 16, Ava is only 13, what will happen when KORPS find her?

**Okay next chapter will be up today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is Chapter 2...**

Zoe sat with her Spy Pod in front of her.

"Zoe!"

Dan, Frank, Keri, Aneisha and Tom came up on her screen.

"Hi guys."

"Where are you? How are you?"

"I'm in Scotland and I'm fine but I have news."

"Go on."

"Keri what does the name Ava mean to you?"

Everyone looked at Keri who had hitched her breath.

"Ava was another girl at Sternum."

"Why did you never mention this?"

Frank turned to Keri.

"Ava was the youngest of us. She was around 3 or 4 years younger than me. She was always quiet and no one ever saw her. I only properly met her the day she left. Why?"

"Well I have been doing some more research and I discovered you and Libi are perfect matches together but separate you're not while Ava is alone."

"So this Ava girl is the perfect match for the Mastermind?"

"Yes."

"Great where is she?"

"I don't know, do you Keri?"

"No the last I saw of her was when she left."

"What age was she then?"

"She was about to turn nine. It was about four years ago though."

"Frank I'm going to see if I can find anything else could you do a search for her?"

"Sure."

Zoe then hung up and turned to her laptop. Where was she?

In London.

"Keri what can you remember about the day Ava left?"

"Nothing really. All I can remember is Ava coming up and hugging me goodbye."

"Okay. Tom see if you can find anything on the KORPS base."

Tom nodded and went over to the computer. After ten minutes he was on the old KORPS base.

"It says Ava was taken to a care home called Harrisons Home. Another report says she ran away three years later when a woman came calling herself her mother."

"So we have nothing to go on?"

"Yep."

"We'll try again tomorrow but for now let's call it a day."

**Okay I know it's not good but give me a break! REVIEW! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out Mind over Matter if you haven't read it. It written by torchwoodfan4eva and I think it is amazing ! Ok so I have had some views but no reviews so please people make my day! This one will start off where Ava is...**

Ava's POV

"GET BACK HERE!"

I turned around to see the shop keeper come out. I know I shouldn't have taken the biscuits too. I looked down at the bag in my hand which contained bread, biscuits and bottles of water. Two policemen then approached the man.

"What's wrong?"

"The wee brat stole my stock!"

He pointed towards me and I ran.

"OI GET BACK HERE!"

I could hear the thuds of their feet gaining on me but I was used to this. I came up to a wall and hopped over it with ease. I jumped over a fence into someone's garden and then took off running even faster. I whizzed around the ally corner to bump into a woman knocking us both over.

"Are you okay?"

She helped me up.

"Fine thanks."

"Oi you!"

I sighed as the two policeman walked up to me.

"Sorry officer is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, that kid stole some stock out of a shop so if you don't mind."

One of them grabbed my arm making me wince. The woman looked at me then rummaged through her bad and pulled out a wierd looking thing. She pulled the sides apart and a screen appeared. She looked between me and the screen then smiled.

"Stella Knight, MI.9! This girl here is coming with me sir."

The officers peered at the ID and nodded walking away. I got up to run but she grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!"

"Is your name Ava?"

No one knew who I really was besides the orphanage and that woman.

"Are you with the crazy woman?"

I tried to pull away but she held me too tight.

"What woman?"

"The one with the short black hair that keeps coming after me."

"No I'm not but you need to come with me Ava."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Ava please we have to get out of public view. My name is Stella Knight and I work for MI.9."

"Is this a wind-up?"

"No Ava. You grew up in a lab and have a mark on your arm saying 6-A-V-4-T-8."

"You are with the crazy woman."

I began to struggle more. I didn't want to go back there.

"LET ME GO!"

"Ava I need you to calm down. I am not trying to hurt you."

"The only people who know about me are the ones working with the crazy woman."

"No Ava. The crazy woman is called the Crime Minister and she is after you transfer the most evil person – The Mastermind – into your brain. I work against these people and I'm just trying to help you."

"So you are saying you work for MI.9 and are trying to help me?"

"Yes and I promise I'm not lying."

"Okay then."

"Great let's go to where you live and get your stuff."

"I don't have any."

"What do you mean?"

"Around five months ago I ran away from the orphanage because the 'Crime Minister' came after me. I spent nights on the streets until she appeared again. I took off running leaving everything I had behind."

"Okay then well how about we go for a shop to get you some clothes?"

I nodded and began walking with her.

**Ok the next chapter may or may not be up soon. It will be up tonight but its how soon. REVIEW! Shout out to – torchwoodfan4eva**

**Llamasinflyingtractors**

**Barker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I brought Ava into the story last chapter. This chapter will be long because everyone is meeting her...**

Stella's POV

I sat in my office texting Frank to tell him to get the team down to the HQ for half past twelve. Ava stood opposite me. She was looking at everything in my office.

"Ava are you okay?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know yet."

She sat down at the chair opposite my desk in her new clothes. She was incredibly thin and pale.

"What happened when the Crime Minister came?"

"I was sitting in my room reading when Mrs Harrison called me down. I walked into the office to see Mrs Harrison sitting with a woman who called herself my mum. I knew she wasn't though. I had met her at Sternum and I knew she was taking me back. So I played along and asked to go to the toilet, then I ran upstairs and packed some bags and took off."

"I'm sorry."

"Does this mean Keri and Libi are in danger too?"

I leaned forward acting as if I had no idea who they were.

"Who are they?"

"Keri and Libi were the other girls at Sternum. They were three or four years older than me. Libi was always closer to Keri as was Keri to Libi but Keri was like a big sister to me. She was the last person I saw before I was taken away."

"We will look into that but for now you have to stay here."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Will I have to go back to the home?"

"No, that's too risky now that the Crime Minister knows that is where you used to live."

She then nodded and turned away. I looked down at my phone vibrated.

_Bring her to the HQ – Frank_

"We're going somewhere."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Where?"

"Just trust me Ava."

She nodded and stood up and walked out with me to the car. I placed the blind fold over her eyes.

"Sorry it's a safety precaution."

She nodded.

3rd POV

Keri, Dan, Aneisha and Tom pulled the lever and went down to HQ.

"Ah team! We have news on Ava."

"Really!?"

Everyone looked at Keri who was grinning.

"Yes."

"Great where is she?"

"Keri?"

Keri turned round to face at thirteen year old girl.

"Ava?"

**Tell me what you think! Next few chapters will be longer! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Ava has met Keri but what will happen next?**

"_Keri?"_

_Keri turned around to see face a thirteen year old girl._

"_Ava?"_

The room fell silent as Ava ran up to Keri and hugged her. The team all looked at Keri who was dumbstruck and had tears in her eyes.

"I thought they were going to get you as well."

"What?"

Keri held Ava at arm's length and looked at her.

"The people from Sternum they came after me I thought they had got you too! Is Libi here too?"

"No she is hiding."

Ava nodded and hugged Keri again.

"Is the woman with the black hair coming for us?"

Keri looked at Stella who nodded.

"No Ava not us but you. Remember when we were little and they used to run tests on us?"

Keri paused as Ava nodded.

"Well they want to put the Masterminds mind into your head."

"But why me?"

"I don't know."

Keri looked at Ava who was almost crying.

"I don't want to lose my mind!"

"We will make sure you don't!"

Keri hugged Ava and stayed like that until Stella moved forward.

"Keri could you go get Ava some water?"

Keri nodded catching on and led Ava away. Once they were out of sight Stella turned to the team.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We could put her into hiding like we did with Libi?"

At that point Keri walked through.

"No! I am not losing Ava. She is the closest thing I have to family besides Libi who is in Wales!"

"Keri you and I both know it's not safe for her."

"Please Stella! She could join the team or even just stay in the base but please!"

"No way she is only thirteen."

"Stella maybe we should try it out?"

Stella glared at Frank but nodded.

"Keri go get her?"

Keri came back through with Ava.

"Ava you already know Keri and I let me introduce the others – this is Frank, Tom, Aneisha and Dan."

"Are they like some spy team?"

"Yes. This programme is called MI High and we want to test you to see if you could join."

"What if I'm bad?"

"We will move you."

Ava nodded and took Keri's hand and the team went off to the training centre.

One hour later...

"YES!"

Tom jumped up out of his chair.

"How long Tom?"

"She held off for three minutes, forty-seven seconds."

Stella nodded and noted that down on the notebook she had. Ava sat in the chair grinning. Tom then looked back at his screen.

"No, no you're cheating!"

Tom sat down as the others approached his screen.

"What's going on?"

"She is hacking my mainframe!"

"Go Ava!"

Keri grinned at her sister.

"Tom!"

Tom then leaned back on his chair and smirked.

"Good but not good enough for the Tomster!"

Aneisha slapped him across the head.

"But yeah good!"

"Thanks."

"But why did you hack the mainframe afterwards?"

Frank looked at Ava.

"It's simple, Tom thought he had one so left it defenceless and I took my chance."

"Impressive."

Stella noted some more things down.

"Right next it's fighting you'll go up against each one of the team."

Stella led Ava through to the next room.

"First up Aneisha!"

Ava stood in the centre of the room facing Aneisha. Aneisha swung her leg at Ava which she grabbed. Ava flipped Aneisha over and then Aneisha knocked Ava over. After a minute or two Ava had Aneisha pinned.

"Well done Ava!"

The same happened with Dan except it took a while longer and a burst lip.

"Right then Keri you're up!"

"Do I have to? We can already see she is good!"

"Keri?"

Keri glared at Stella. She then huffed and walked into the room.

"Go!"

Ava and Keri circled around each other until Keri dived in and kicked Ava's leg. She fell over but pulled Keri with her. They both hopped up – half glaring, half laughing. Ava then jumped forward and punched Keri. Keri caught her wrist and flipped her over. Ava them collapsed to the floor.

"Well done Keri!"

Keri high fived Tom but was then pulled down by Ava.

"Always watch your back!"

Both sisters burst out laughing. The day went on and Ava passed most of her tests. The only ones she didn't pass where ones where she had to write stuff out.

The next day before school had begun Ava sat with the team in HQ.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"At a MI.9 safe house."

Keri nodded. Then the lift doors opened and Stella walked out.

"Team..."

"Is she on the team?"

Stella looked at Aneisha then over to Keri and Ava.

"Yes she passed."

Keri hugged her sister.

"Does that mean she gets to stay here?"

"Yes but she will have to go undercover so KORPS can't track her."

"Okay."

"So here is your new identity."

Stella handed Ava the folder, who then handed it to a confused Keri.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I can't read or write very well."

"How come?"

"I never learnt how to at Sternum like you and Libi all they did was teaching me hacking and fighting."

"What about when you left?"

"I can a little but not a lot."

"Don't worry Ava we'll help you with that."

Ava smiled at Stella then nudged Keri.

"Oh right. Your name will be Ava London. You are thirteen years old and Zoe's little sister?"

Everyone looked at Stella.

"What?"

"Why Zoe's little sister and not mine?"

"Well it would be confusing if your parents got a phone call about your 'little sister' would it not? Plus the story was that Zoe was Frank's niece and now Zoe is away at University. It's perfect!"

"Okay."

"Now Ava here is your communicator."

"It's a pencil?"

"No..."

Frank pressed the button and the rubber part began to flash.

"Can I still use it as a pencil?"

"To a certain extent but no not sharpen it at all."

"Okay."

"Right

"Stella where will she be staying?"

"Well the safe house seems like an only option right now."

"What's the safe house like?"

"That's where I and the other senior officers work so if Ava needs me I will be there."

"Could I show Keri and that after school?"

"If you must."

Stella and Frank looked at the five teens in front of them.

"Right well I have to get going."

Stella looked up at Frank and the team.

"Yeah I have some jobs Mr Flately wants me to get done too."

"Can we stay here till school starts?"

"Sure."

Stella and Frank walked to the lift.

Keri's POV

We smiled at Stella and Frank as the lift door closed.

"So what now?"

"We could play truth or dare?"

I looked at Ava who was grinning.

"I'm up for it! Tom, Aneisha, Dan?"

They all nodded and sat down next to us.

"Okay let's do it going round starting here. Aneisha truth or dare?"

Tom looked at Aneisha.

"Truth."

"Out of Dan or me who would you rather go out with?"

Aneisha placed her palms on her face.

"God Tom!"

Ava burst into laughter.

"If I had to choose, Tom."

Dan looked like he had just been smacked in the face. Aneisha then looked at Tom.

"Tom, truth or dare?"

"We're doing it in a circle."

"No I thinks it's fair if we pick the person?"

A chorus of agreements went round.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to..."

Aneisha looked around the room then turned back smiling.

"To challenge Preston and Roly to a game on the computers and lose to them both. Then ask for a re-match and lose again."

"NEISH!"

Aneisha laughed.

"Fine whatever, Keri, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He looked frustrated at the fact I hadn't said truth.

"I dare you to act like Dan's girlfriend for a week."

"WHAT?!"

I jumped up as Dan did.

"Hey you said dare."

"But I didn't."

Tom laughed at Dan's reaction.

"Zoe is going to kill you."

Tom just laughed it off.

"Okay Dan, truth or dare?"

I looked at him.

"Dare."

"I dare you that after we have completed Tom's dare to act like your gay and you love Tom."

"I hate you!"

"KERI!"

I smirked. This would be a laugh. Dan glared at me but turned to Ava.

"Ava, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He pondered for a moment.

"You may not want to answer this."

I glared at him knowing what he was going to ask, he did the same to me.

"Dan don't you dare."

"No Keri I can handle it. Go on Dan."

This was going to end in tears.

"When we found out about you, Keri said you didn't stay with her and Libi. We know what happened to them at Sternum but what happened to you."

I looked at Ava and saw the memories flash through her eyes. He is going to die!

Aneisha's POV

I can't believe he just asked that! Doesn't he remember that when he asked Keri, she flipped out?

Tom's POV

Dan you idiot!

Dan's POV

I shouldn't have asked her!

Ava's POV

_Flashback (6 years ago – when she was 7)_

"_Ah 6-A-V."_

_I walked into the room with two KORPS agents gripping my arms._

"_Ow that hurts!"_

_One of the agents squeezed my arm._

"_You shouldn't have tried to run away."_

"_I'm sorry I won't do it again."_

"_You said that the last time!"_

_She walked up and gripped my chin._

"_Time for another test!"_

_I struggled as much as I could but she took me up the stairs to the Skatoma floor._

"_Please!"_

_She placed me in the middle._

"_Androids activate."_

_The androids disappeared and I began to cry. I felt my back get hit._

"_Argh!"_

_I fell to the floor. Out the corner of my eye I saw the two other girls Keri and Libi. They stood in one of the secret passageways. Libi ran off once she saw me make eye contact but Keri she lingered. I saw her mouth out 'I'm sorry'. I felt my body get picked up and I was attacked again. Ten minutes later Keri still stood there._

_End of Flashback._

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Ava I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!"

I looked at Dan who looked upset. Wait I'm on the floor.

"Why am I down here?"

"You kind of fainted."

"Oh. I was given what they called special treatment."

"What?"

"My question. The Crime Minister always got me to fight the androids at Skatoma and made me with stand questioning."

"Oh right."

Tom looked down at his watch.

"The bell is going in ten minutes, we should head up!"

"We'll meet you up there."

Keri held me back.

"What did you remember?"

"The day that you watched the Skatoma androids attack me."

"I'm sorry Ava."

"You couldn't have stopped them if you tried."

She hugged me and we walked towards the lift.

**Okay next one will be long but not this long: P. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this one shows how hard life really is for Ava...**

Frank met Keri and Ava as they walked out the lift.

"Right time for you to meet Mr Flatley."

"Don't I need parents or something?"

"No I am going to go with you and say your parents had to work early."

Ava nodded and turned to Keri.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"I haven't been to a proper school ever. Even at the orphanage we were home-schooled."

"Hey everything will be fine. I'll meet you at break?"

Ava nodded her head and Keri walked off. Frank turned to Ava.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Come on."

Frank led Ava around the school and stopped at Mr Flatley's office. He knocked and walked in.

"Mr F this is my niece Ava."

"Ah Zoe's little sister?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to St Hearts Ava."

"Thanks."

Mr Flatley walked forward and shook her hand.

"Sorry Mr F she is very self-preserved."

"Oh right."

At that point Mrs King walked in.

"Mrs King this is Ava, our new student."

"Ah yes Ava London, your niece?"

"Yeah well I better be going."

Frank walked out leaving Ava.

"Well Mrs King I am going to take Ava to her first period class."

Mr Flatley walked ahead and signalled for Ava to follow him.

"So Ava what school did you go to before moving here?"

"I didn't go to school."

"Were you home-schooled?"

"In some sorts."

"Well this is it room forty-two. Have fun."

Mr Flatley then walked off. Taking a deep breath Ava walked into the classroom as the bell went off. She looked around and saw one seat up the back next to the window. She walked towards hit but fell over when a boy stuck his foot out.

"Ha loser."

She sat down at the desk as the teacher walked in.

"Morning class. Today we have a new student, Ava London?"

Ava raised her hand and the teacher nodded.

"I am Miss Harry."

Ava smiled.

"Today we are going to start to read The Secret Garden, so here are your copies."

Miss Harry walked up and down handing out the books.

"Okay Jake you start."

Jake, the boy who tripped her up, up began to read. Ava placed the book to the side and took out her pencil and notebook and began to draw.

"Okay Ava you carry on."

Miss Harry looked towards the confused Ava.

"Why isn't your book open? What are you drawing for? 6AV4T8, what is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Well open your book to page ten. No not thirty, ten!"

Miss Harry picked up the book and opened it at the page.

"Start reading there!"

"I can't."

Ava looked down.

"What? I think you can read it."

"I can't Miss I really can't."

"Stay behind. Naomi you carry on."

Naomi carried on reading but Ava couldn't follow it the words just looked like lines. At the end of the lesson Miss Harry stood up.

"Who is your next teacher?"

"Mr McMorrow."

"Tell him I am holding the new girl Ava behind."

The class nodded and headed off to Maths.

"Now Ava what did you mean I can't?"

"I can't read or write."

"How come?"

"I was never taught."

Miss Harry looked at the girl.

"Very well. However you need to try because I know you can."

"Miss I really can't."

Miss Harry nodded.

"Your next class is Maths?"

Ava nodded.

"I'll take you there."

Ava walked with Miss Harry through the corridors to the Maths room.

"Sorry Mr McMorrow I was speaking to Ava."

"No problem. Ah you're the new girl Ava London."

"Yes."

"Your seat is up there. The work is on the board."

Ava went up to her seat and opened the jotter she had been given. She stared at the board for the whole lesson.

"Okay class let me see your work on the way out."

Everyone walked out handing him their jotters.

"Ava where is all your work?"

"I didn't do it."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't."

"That is a lie young lady and you know it!"

"It's not sir I really couldn't do it!"

"Come with me!"

Ava sighed and looked at the clock. She followed Mr McMorrow towards Mrs King's office. On the way she saw Keri who was staring at her in confusement.

"Inside now!"

Ava walked in and saw Miss Harry standing with Mrs King and Mr Flatley.

"Mrs King, Mr Flatley I need a word about Ava here."

"Ava would you please wait outside?"

Ava nodded and walked out the office and stood against the wall. It wasn't her fault she never learned anything. The people from Sternum taught her nothing and when she went to the orphanage they only did lessons once a day for an hour. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"What did you do?"

"They're all yelling at me because I can't do the work."

"Ava I'm sorry."

Keri hugged her sister.

"How's your class?"

"Awful. They all laugh at me and I hate it."

At the point Mrs King walked out.

"Ah Keri go and get me Mr London, Ava in you come."

Keri nodded and dashed off while Ava walked in.

"Why haven't you been doing class-work and doodling instead?"

"I can't do it."

"I believe that is a lie now tell me the truth."

"Miss it is the truth. I was never taught much. I can spell simple words but I can't do anything like this."

"Describe simple words?"

"Like is and one."

"Nonsense but also why aren't you doing work in Maths. Ten percent is a terrible mark epically for an addition pop quiz."

At that point Frank walked in.

"Mrs King, Mr F what's up?"

"Ava here has not done any class-work and has been drawing in this notebook instead."

Mrs King handed Frank the notebook. He looked at Ava and turned back to Mrs King.

"So what you're saying is she ain't doing any class-work?"

"That is not the point. Well it is but she keeps saying she can't do it."

"Mrs King could I have a word with you and the other teachers in private?"

"Um... of course. Ava could you go and wait in the hall."

Ava walked out.

"What is it Frank?"

"Ava wasn't lying she can't do any of the work."

"Is she dyslexic?"

"I don't know but she has never been to school in her life."

"Why?"

"Personal issues."

"So she really can't do any of the work?"

"No but with the right help she could. Art, Music and PE are where she excels the most."

"I could tutor her in Maths on a Thursday at break."

"I have already got her tutors."

The teachers all looked to Frank.

"Daniel Morgan, Aneisha Jones, Keri Summers and Tom Tupper have all said they will tutor her."

After ten minutes Ava was sent back to her classes.

**Ok so next chapter what should happen it will be up tomorrow or Wednesday! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this will start off just before lunch begins. Also mentions a small part of self harm.**

"Well done Ava."

"Thanks Miss."

Ava was so happy. She was in PE and they had just finished a game of hockey which she had scored over ten goals. The teacher then helped another student who had been hit with the sticks to the first aid.

"Oi Ava."

Ava turned around to see most of the class behind her.

"What's up?"

"What type of freak are you? You are the dumbest person ever in English, Geography and Maths and then the best in PE!"

"I'm just more the athletic type."

"Whatever."

Ava shook her head and began to play again as her teacher appeared back. By the end of it all the score was 32:12 to Ava's team; her scoring twenty-four goals. She headed into the changing room. She went to go to the toilet and saw someone was in it.

"Good luck getting her out. Naomi spends all her time fixing her hair until the teachers come."

Ava looked around. The toilet was the only place she could get changed in private; if she got changed out here they would see the mark and all the scars from KORPS.

"I really need to get in there."

"Look just stop moaning and get changed out here."

Ava looked around. Some of the girls had left so she began to get changed. She pulled her skirt up over her trousers and pulled them down. She then shoved her tights on and was thankful no one had noticed anything yet. She took off her top and as quick as she could pulled on her shirt and tie. She went for her blazer when an arm grabbed hers.

"What is that?"

Ava then realised she was wearing short sleeve leaving her mark visible.

"Nothing."

"Oh my God you have a tattoo. How?"

"It's not a tattoo."

"What is it then? Ew it's glowing."

Ava grabbed her blazer and stormed out and headed to the cafeteria. She walked in and looked for some of the others but they weren't there yet. She walked forward and got chicken curry and milk. She walked towards an empty table when she was tripped up again.

"Ha what a freak show!"

She got up to see curry sauce all down her.

"Jake she is a freak you should see the mark on her arm. It glows and says 6AV4T8!"

"Let's see."

Ava looked around but the dinner ladies hadn't noticed and there were no teachers. She felt her arm get pulled and swung her fist. She didn't know what happened next other than she was knocked to the ground when Keri and the others ran in.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Dan and Aneisha glared at the others while Keri and Tom helped her up.

"Keri I'd stay away from that thing she has all these scars on her and she has a mark that glows. Look."

Jake and one of the girls pushed forward and yanked up Ava's blazer sleeve.

"You weren't kidding. FREAK!"

Ava looked around to see everyone laughing at her.

"Stop! STOP!"

Everyone looked at her as Mrs King walked in.

"What is going on here?"

"Auntie they were bullying Ava."

"Jake, Kiera, Naomi is this true?"

"No Miss."

"Ava let's get you some clean clothes shall we?"

"Can Keri come?"

"I guess."

Keri helped Ava up and walked with her towards Mrs Kings office.

"Here is a fresh shirt and blazer. Everything else seems okay. Oh Keri thanks for agreeing to tutor Ava."

"It's fine Miss I already knew her beforehand."

Mrs King nodded and left the girls.

"Let's go to the changing rooms and you can tell me what happened."

Ten minutes later Keri sat on a bench as Ava walked out the toilet.

"Okay so what happened?"

"While when I was doing PE they all had a go at me because I was doing really well in PE. Then I got back in here and someone was in the toilet so I no choice but to get changed out here, then when I was getting changed they noticed my scars and my mark and then I went to lunch and you now the rest."

"I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it. What scars though?"

"From Sternum."

Keri looked at Ava. She was looking at the wall and avoiding something. Keri grabbed her arm.

"What are these?"

"Sternum."

"Don't dare lie to me! These aren't injury scars. You self harm don't you? Some of these are fresh!"

Keri glared at her sister who slowly nodded.

"Why Ava?"

"It was before Stella found me. I felt worthless and I just... I'm sorry!"

"But these ones are fresh?"

"They were yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Ava you are a pretty, smart..."

"I am not smart!"

"That's not your fault though. You were never taught we all were. After a few months you'll be smart."

"When will you have time?"

"During the weekends and lunch etc we can tutor you."

Ava nodded.

"Your a great sister Keri."

"No I'm not. I don't know anything about you."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"When's your birthday?"

"We don't have one."

"I do it's in a week. I was given it by Sternum when I left."

"I wasn't."

"We need to get you one! We'll ask Stella about it."

The two sisters sat till the end of lunch learning about each other.

**Ok tell me what should happen next! Also check out a story called The Baby by justanotherboringbandwhore! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter here was also by justanotherboringbandwhore! She is a really good writer and I asked for help and she gave me this idea! So I hope you like it and please check her out! WARNING: Mentions self harm.**

School finished and Ava walked towards the broom cupboard. When she arrived she was met by Tom and Aneisha.

"Where's Keri and Dan?"

"Already down there."

Ava nodded and stepped in.

"Can I pull the lever?"

Tom and Aneisha nodded and Ava pulled back the lever. She had only been on the lift twice once going down and another time going up but it still seemed new to her. She felt something tingle her legs and looked down to see a spy outfit on her. She stepped out the lift and looked at the outfit.

"I have my own spy outfit?"

"Well yes you are a spy after all."

Ava looked down at what she was wearing. It was a mixture between Keri and Aneisha's outfits.

"Look at mini me."

Ava stuck out her tongue.

"Well Ava you wanted to take the team to the safe house so we just need to wait on Stella since she has your key."

Ava nodded and walked over to Tom's computer.

"Blade Quest?"

"Yeah Tom here is a bit of a geek for them."

"I like them too. You shall triumph nor today nor tomorrow! Can I play?"

Keri shook her head as her sister sat down at the computer and began to play against Tom.

"Also there is the tutoring problem."

"I thought that was just a cover?"

"No Dan Ava needs all the help she can get so here is what she is been tutoring in and who's doing it. Tom – Computing and Science, Aneisha – Drama and Geography, Dan – PE and Spanish, Keri – History and Modern Studies. Stella and I will help with her English and Maths."

"When are we going to have time for this?"

"Well on a Monday Dan and Keri you tutor her whenever, that is the same for Wednesday and Friday. Aneisha and Tom you take her on a Tutor her on Tuesday. Stella and I will do it over the weekend along with her MI.9 training."

Ava nodded as Stella walked in.

"Ava, here is your security pass. Do not lose this! It's also your key to the safe house."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure there is a car waiting for you. I need to talk to Frank on you go."

Ava and the team nodded and they all went into the lift. Once the doors closed Stella turned to Frank.

"I have just been told KORPS are tracking Ava. We need to keep her safe Frank, she is only a kid."

"They won't find her."

"Frank this is just like Agent Oscar Dickson Halliday. She needs to know the danger she is in. I have also just been told her classmates saw her mark and scars."

"Scars?"

"From KORPS."

"Right."

"Frank please warn her. I think I might adopt her..."

Ava stepped out the car soon followed by the others.

"Where are we?"

"The safe-house."

Ava walked forward and scanned her pass on a door that then allowed them through into a building.

"Didn't thing the MI.9 safe-house would be in a factory."

"It's a cover Tom. It has seven floors."

"Seriously?"

"Yep come I'll give you the tour."

So round Ava went the first floor was offices for the MI.9 officers. The second was kitchens, washing rooms, dining rooms etc. The third was lounge areas and to Tom's delight the computing room. The fourth was a training floor. The fifth officer's bedrooms. The sixth was just four very large rooms occupied by Ava and Stella (there wasn't enough space on the floor below.

"Wait you said there was seven?"

"One is a bunker in case of attack."

"Cool."

Tom and Dan went off wandering while the girls followed Ava into her room.

"It's huge."

Ava had a single bed in the corner. A desk with a laptop, a walk-in closet and her own bathroom. She had white walls and a white bed.

"Where are all your clothes?"

"That's all I have just now. I just got here so I am still getting stuff."

"What's this door."

"Stella's room. It's locked from both sides though."

"You need to paint it. We could do it on Friday."

Aneisha nodded.

"I need the loo."

"Through there."

Aneisha nodded and ran through.

"Well you said you liked the colours purple and blue so why not have a mixture?"

"Yeah some purple there and blue there would be nice."

"Yeah and I saw some bed sheets you may like."

At that point Aneisha walked out.

"Ava what is this?"

She held out a razor blade with dried blood on it.

"Aneisha don't."

"Keri?"

"She used to cut but she has stopped."

Aneisha looked at the thirteen year old girl.

"Why Ava?"

"It was before I met Stella it started. I thought I was a freak no one wanted. That is from the first day I came here when I thought I was a problem for everyone."

Aneisha walked forward and hugged Ava.

"Hey your pretty and intelligent. I didn't say smart I said intelligent meaning you can work out problems on your own. I may not be your sister like Keri or Zoe but you are still family.

"Who's Zoe?"

Keri glared at Aneisha then turned to Ava.

"No one."

**Okay so I have some more great ideas to come but I won't update for a while because I am working on my other story Hermione Lestrange with a fellow author. So that will take me a while but the latest the chapter will be up will be Sunday. Also reviews on what should happen next are very grateful so DO IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this will have another mention of self harm! **

"_I may not be your sister like Keri or Zoe but you are still family."_

"_Who's Zoe?"_

_Keri glared at Aneisha then turned to Ava._

"_No one."_

Aneisha looked at Keri confused but all she did was shake her head.

"Come on we better go and find the boys."

Keri stood up and walked out of the room followed by Ava and Aneisha.

"I need the loo; I'll meet you at the computer room."

Ava ran back into her room leaving Keri and Aneisha. Once she was out of sight Aneisha turned to Keri.

"What was that all about?"

"No idea what you're on about."

"Keri why didn't you just tell her who Zoe was?"

"Because she is MY sister not Zoe's."

"She is both your sisters."

"No she has never met Zoe! I don't want her knowing about Zoe so just leave it okay?"

"Fine."

Aneisha and Keri walked in silence to the computer room, just before they entered Keri turned to Aneisha.

"Don't tell the boys about Ava will you? She might not want them to know."

Aneisha nodded and they walked in.

"Hey guys, where's Ava?"

"Toilet."

Dan nodded and turned back to Tom who was trying to beat the record on the world's hardest game.

"Got it!"

"What's your score?"

Tom turned around the see Ava at the door.

"Fifteen point seven seconds."

"Fifteen point five!"

Ava laughed as Tom's face fell.

"How?"

"I'm just a genius."

"Ha yeah right."

Ava pushed Dan, she then sat down.

"Dan, Tom I have something to tell you."

Aneisha and Keri looked at her knowing what she was going to say.

"What's up?"

"I-i-i uussseeeddd tttoooo..."

"She used to cut but she has stopped now."

Ava smiled at Aneisha.

"Thanks Niesh."

"Promise you've stopped?"

Ava nodded and Dan and Tom.

"Well I have to go as does Tom."

"Dating are we?"

"No!"

Aneisha went bright red as did Tom and they both ran out the room.

"I have to go and get some stuff."

Keri hugged her sister and turned to Dan.

"Coming?"

"Naw I'm going to wait here with Ava till Stella get's back."

"Okay see ya."

Keri walked out the room and Ava turned to Dan.

"Basketball in the court?"

"Bring it on."

Ava led Dan to the court and got out a basketball. They begin to play and soon Dan was winning.

"YES!"

Ava jumped up and down as she bet Dan. They both then still played but slowed down.

"Why did you do it? Cut I mean."

Ava got another point and continued playing.

"The first time I did it was the day the Crime Minister came for me, it then just continued on."

"But why?"

"I thought something was wrong with me and I was a freak if Sternum didn't want me either. I had to steal I felt wrong about it so I cut. It went on until two nights ago when I was first here because I thought I made problems for everyone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No Ava it's not! You're like a little sister to all of us, just don't do it again please!"

"I promise. LOSER!"

Dan frowned as Ava got ten points winning.

"Cheater."

Ava stuck her tongue out and Dan began to tickle her.

"DAN STOP!"

He stopped leaving them both in fits of laughter.

"Who's Zoe?"

"What?"

"When we were in my room Aneisha mentioned a girl called Zoe. Keri said she was no one but I know she was lying so who is she?"

"You really don't know? I thought Keri would have told you. Zoe is another one of your 'sisters' she is in Scotland right now."

"Why didn't Keri tell me? Does Zoe know me?"

"I don't know why Keri never told you but I know that Zoe knows about you because without her we wouldn't have even heard of you.

"Didn't Keri ever mention me?"

"No."

Ava nodded and looked up as Stella walked through.

"You can go now Dan, Ava go wait in your room."

Ava gave her a confused look but shrugged it off and ran up to her room. Dan left and Stella headed up.

_Five minutes earlier..._

Stella's POV

I walked up to the basketball courts and looked through the door to see Dan and Ava playing. I listened in. Ava jumped up and down as she bet Dan. They both then still played but slowed down.

"Why did you do it? Cut I mean."

WHAT?! I listened even more this couldn't be possible Dan must be on the phone or something.

"The first time I did it was the day the Crime Minister came for me, it then just continued on."

I felt tears in my eyes as Ava told Dan all this. Why did she do it?

"But why?"

"I thought something was wrong with me and I was a freak if Sternum didn't want me either. I had to steal I felt wrong about it so I cut. It went on until two nights ago when I was first here because I thought I made problems for everyone."

I have to talk to her about this. It's not right.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No Ava it's not! You're like a little sister to all of us, just don't do it again please!"

"I promise. LOSER!"

I smiled slightly but the tears kept in my eyes as Ava and Dan glared at one another.

"Cheater."

Ava stuck her tongue out and Dan began to tickle her.

"DAN STOP!"

He stopped leaving them both in fits of laughter.

"Who's Zoe?"

"What?"

"When we were in my room Aneisha mentioned a girl called Zoe. Keri said she was no one but I know she was lying so who is she?"

"You really don't know? I thought Keri would have told you. Zoe is another one of your 'sisters' she is in Scotland right now."

"Why didn't Keri tell me? Does Zoe know me?"

"I don't know why Keri never told you but I know that Zoe knows about you because without her we wouldn't have even heard of you.

"Didn't Keri ever mention me?"

"No."

Ava nodded and she looked up as I walked into the room.

"You can go now Dan, Ava go wait in your room."

Ava looked at me confused but walked up to her room anyway. Dan smiled at me as he walked out and luckily didn't notice the tears in my eyes. I fixed myself and walked up to her room.

"Ava?"

I popped my head in the room to see her sitting on her laptop playing Blade Quest.

"What's up Stella?"

"We need to talk."

She closed her laptop over and turned to me.

"Come and sit over here."

I sat down on her bed and she hesitantly walked over to me.

"What's up?"

I grabbed her wrists and pulled up her sleeve.

"What is this?"

"Who told you?!"

She looked at me angry.

"I heard you talking to Dan."

"You spied on me?!"

"Why Ava?"

"Well you heard me talking to Dan didn't you?"

"I'm sorry for spying on you but Ava you shouldn't do that to yourself, you're an amazing girl."

"No I'm not I can't do basic Maths or English!"

"Ava every other person has been taught these things since they were young you haven't, so don't you ever call yourself dumb."

"Could you help me with the Maths homework I got?"

She grinned at me as I nodded. She ran over to one of my old bags which had to be her school bag and brought out a jotter and booklet.

"This is it."

I opened it and flipped through it.

"We've to do exercise three."

I opened the page.

_**Exercise 3 **_

_**1.a) If Sally had seven apples and gave two to Mark, who didn't have any, who got three off Kieran, and all three had the same amount of apples after sharing them all out , how many did Kieran have at the start?**_

"Okay so after they all shared out their apples each of them had the same amount right?"

"Okay."

"So if Sally had seven and gave two to Mark how many did Sally have left?"

She sat for a moment then turned to me.

"Five?"

"Well done so Mark had two apples and Sally had five then Kieran gave Mark three more, so Mark has?"

"Five apples?"

"That's right. So they all have the same amount, five apples, so if Kieran had enough apples to give Mark three and still have five how many did he have?"

"Seven?"

"No..."

"Eight?"

"Well done."

We sat for another thirty minutes before Ava finished her work.

"Right I want you to attempt to read this book by tomorrow night."

I brought out my bag a Horrid Henry book.

"First chapter that's all."

Ava nodded and started.

"I'll make you some pasta?"

Ava nodded not taking her eyes off the book. I smiled at walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay thanks so much to my reviews etc. Also I have a concern about a story I found a fellow author thinking about writing called Zoe's little sister by Abbie-mi-high-fan. Now I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions I know but if you read her first chapter which is an author's note it sounds similar to this. I was looking at the reviews and someone called Mary also raised the concern so thanks Mary! Just check it out and tell me if you think she might be copying my story! **

Stella's POV

I got up to the sound of my alarm telling me to move. I got up and got into my work clothes. Now I love my job I really do but I NEED A HOLIDAY! I grabbed my bag and headed down to get some food. I looked into Ava's room to see she wasn't there. I check the toilets and to no luck. I felt worry in my chest and ran downstairs to the smell of bacon and fried eggs. I walked in to see the kitchen in a right state and Ava trying to work the frying pan.

"Help."

I laughed and walked over.

"I'll get this you clean up!"

She huffed but picked up a cloth and cleaned around.

"What were you even doing?"

"Trying to make breakfast."

She gave me that duh face making me frown.

"Don't be cheeky with me."

I finished frying the food and got two plates out and sat next to her.

"So how's the book coming along?"

"Okay I guess. It's hard at points but I like it."

I nodded.

"What're you going to do today?"

"No idea, read probably."

"You could come into work with me and read there since it will just be you here."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"Yes I'm sure, come on."

She hopped up and grabbed her little bag. I walked out the building and into the MI.9 car. Ava sat fidgeting in her seat and it was beginning to annoy me. She then began tapping and humming.

"Ava what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, I'm fine."

"Look your tapping and humming as well as fidgeting about, just tell me."

"Who's Zoe?"

That's what she wanted to know?

"Zoe was an agent on the MI High team."

"Where is she now?"

"Somewhere in Scotland, why?"

"Aneisha was telling me how I was like family to her even though not by 'blood' like Keri and Zoe, so I asked who Zoe was and Keri said no one. Then well you heard me talking to Dan."

"Well Zoe was thought to be the perfect match for the Mastermind but she wasn't. She is away searching for the rest of your 'sisters'."

"Did Keri ever mention me to you. Dan said he hadn't heard her say anything but she told you right?"

"I'm sorry Ava but Keri never mentioned you. If hadn't been for Zoe we might not have ever heard of you."

She nodded and looked out the window. I swear I saw a tear run down her cheek. The car stopped and she wiped her face and got out with me. She walked into the buiding in awe.

"It's huge."

"Well my office is this way, come on."

I turned and started walking up to the lift. I walked in and saw Ava standing outside.

"Come in Ava, it's just a lift."

"I don't like tight spaces."

I looked at her, she was shaking slightly and I could tell a memory was going through her eyes. I walked out and led her towards the staircase and began to walk up three flights of stairs. I opened my office door and walked in.

"Well this is it. My laptop is there, you can use that, I don't need it because of all this paperwork."

She smiled and ran over to my desk and lifted up the laptop and sat down on the little bench at the other end of the room. I walked over and sat on my chair and began to work through the files. I looked up to see Ava sitting clicking at the laptop. I smiled and looked back down at the files. I lifted the first one to see the name Ava. I opened it and read through

_**Ava **_

_**D.O.B. Unknown**_

_**Hair Colour: Auburn**_

_**Eye Colour: Blue**_

_**Allergies: Mint/Honey substances**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Ava is a thirteen year old girl who works on the MI High project. She is the perfect match for the Mastermind and she grew up in Sternum, KORPS until the age of nine when she left and went to Mrs Harrisons Home for Girls. She now lives at the MI.9 safe house. Ava is highly trained in hacking and fighting but has no brain power. Test results are shown...**_

_**Maths: 24%**_

_**English: 37%**_

_**Forgien Languages: 0%**_

_**However on her MI.9 test she scored the following.**_

_**Fighting: 94%**_

_**Hacking: 87%**_

_**Undercover: 79%**_

_**Code Scrambling: 34%**_

_**Absents from training.**_

_**12 absents **_

_**4 known **_

_**8 unknown**_

_**Abesnts from tutoring**_

_**7 absents**_

_**6 known**_

_**1 unknown**_

_**Concerns have been raised that Ava is not agent material and should be sent up North. **_

I couldn't believe it! I got up.

"I need to talk to someone."

She nodded and I stormed out the room. I knocked on the Head of MI.9's door and walked in.

"Agent Knight just who I wanted to see."

"Excuse me sir but what is this?"

I dumped Ava's file down.

"This is what we need to talk about. You are close to the girl are you not?"

I nodded slightly.

"We need you to tell her what is written here. We want you to tell her to up her game or get off the team."

"I can't do that Sir."

"You must."

Ava's POV

Stella walked out and I looked back at the computer screen. The Blade Quest symbol came up and I logged in. I began to battle against the Dark Wizard when a face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Stella. Who are you? Where's Stella?"

"I'm Ava, Stella is away talking to someone. Who are you?"

"So your the amazing Ava, I'm Zoe."

"You Zoe?"

"Yep that's me unless your looking for another clone called V-9-5 aka Zoe."

I laughed.

"You're the one who told them about me?"

"Yeah so where were you, I found out that you ran away, why?"

"I was living on the streets because a woman called the Crime Minister tried to take me."

"I'm sorry she can be a real cow sometimes!"

I smiled and felt tears in my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"If it hadn't been for you I could have been arrested for stealing."

"Well I'm glad I found out about you, but surely Keri mentioned you?"

"Apparently not."

"Well if it's okay with you can I stay online till Stella comes?"

"Yeah that's fine. So how did you find out about me?"

"I was working undercover at KORPS and came across an old file, reading through it I found about you then asked Keri and she said that you had grew up with her at KORPS. Is that true?"

"I didn't grow up with Keri or Libi. They had a little lab to themselves and weren't trained like me. They gave me a mattress in a prison cell of sorts and instead of learning English or Maths they taught me how to fight and hack."

"I'm so sorry."

"Like I said to Keri there was nothing you could do about it."

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

Ava looked up as Keri walked through the door.

"Ava! Stella said you would be here. Come on Aneisha and I are taking you shopping!"

"Okay let me say good-bye to Zoe first, thanks for telling me who she was."

"I'm sorry, mind if I pass a message on from Dan?"

"On you go I'll head outside."

Keri smiled as Ava walked out the room. Once she was out she turned to Zoe.

"Hi Keri, what's the message?"

"Stay away from Ava."

"What? Dan..."

"No that was to get Ava out the room. I am Ava's sister not you."

"Look Keri I wouldn't steal Ava from you but just so you know she is both our sister."

"Look I don't care but stay away from Ava or else."

Stella then walked in.

"Keri is that Zoe?"

"Yeah here you go."

Keri passed the laptop so Stella then walked out.

"Hey Zoe. What was that all about?"

"I think I was just threatened?!"

**Oh sister rivalry. Just so you know Keri isn't evil or a bully but she really cares for Ava and wants her all to herself. Okay so next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday depending on length. LOVE YOU GUYS! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm still in shock from Monday's episode. On the 31****st**** of March 2014 CBBC will broadcast the series finale of MI High Series 7. It will be a one hour long special containing episode 12 + 13 together. The broadcast will be at 5pm. SO YAY! CAN'T WAIT! Also please vote on theMI High poll on my profile! Onto the story...**

_Keri passed the laptop so Stella then walked out._

"_Hey Zoe. What was that all about?"_

"_I think I was just threatened?!"_

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"I mean Keri just threatened me – in some way."

"What? I'm confused?"

"She said that I was to stay away from Ava or else."

"I'm going to go and talk to her."

"No Stella just leave it just now?"

"Okay so what is it?"

"I found some more information on Ava and it's beginning to worry me."

Stella's heart began to pound.

"What is it?"

"Well apparently their is a KORPS agent nearby who is trying to find her..."

"I should go get her back then."

Stella stood up.

"No Stella listen she is safe just now because they still haven't found her."

"Okay but is their anything else?"

"No not that I know of."

"Okay well . You know Dan misses you right?"

"He shouldn't! He's better off without me. Bye Stella."

The call ended. Stella leaned back and began on the paperwork.

At the other end of London Ava, Aneisha, Keri and unwillingly Dan and Tom were walking through the shopping centres.

"Keri please can we go now? We're only here to carry the bags!"

Dan and Tom turned to Keri whining.

"Keri look a sale!"

"YAY!"

Keri and Aneisha grabbed Ava and pulled her into the shops. Dan and Tom looked at each other then followed the girls in. Keri and Aneisha ran around the shop picking up all the clothes they could carry then ran towards Ava.

"Get in there!"

They pushed her into the changing room.

"Try this."

"How about this too?"

"Yeah and this!"

Keri and Aneisha handed Ava a set of clothes and pulled the curtain over. After two minutes the curtain was pulled back.

"How do I look?"

"Oh my God!"

"You're gorgeous! Dan! Tom! Get in here!"

Dan and Tom came running in.

"What's wrong? Oh my..."

Tom's face hung open. Dan turned away from the girls to see Ava standing at the curtain.

"What?"

"Ava you look amazing!"

"Really!"

"Yeah look in the mirror!"

Dan and Tom stood aside as Ava walked towards the mirror.

Ava's POV

I walked up to the mirror and stopped as I saw myself. The blue dress stopped just above my knees. The leather jacket and knee high boots went really well with it too. I smiled and twirled around.

"Now you don't have to wear all those emergency clothes."

I grinned at Keri and went to try on the rest. Once I left that shop alone I had, thirteen tops, seven pairs of jeggings, three skirts, five dresses, two jumpers, five playsuits, ten pairs of shoes and eight jackets. The same went on for the rest of the day as they went in ten more shops. At half eight Ava walked into the safe house with the team.

"Stella? I'm back!"

She ran upstairs bumping into Stella as she went.

"Whoa slow down! What did you get?"

"A lot!"

At that moment Dan and Tom came up the stairs with ten bags in each arm.

"Whoa how much did that all cost?"

"Keri?"

"Around five hundred pounds."

All five turned around as Stella's face started to go red.

"WHAT?!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

The boys dropped the bags and all five took off running.

**Okay I will try and get the second chapter up later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who saw the episode tonight? I cried so much! I went through a box of tissues – no joke! But I actually thought that Keri had died! Well onto the story...**

Stella's POV

FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS! I ran after Ava and the others.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

They ran into Ava's room and bolted the door. I ran up to it and began hammering the door.

"AVA LET ME IN NOW!"

I could hear them laughing. Five hundred pounds on clothes alone! How can anyone spend that much money but yet again it is Keri here! I listened as I heard a lot of shuffling and things being scratched.

"Ava come on! Let me in please."

One hour passed and I still stood waiting.

"What are you doing in there?"

I heard them all laugh.

"Come on Ava let me in already!"

I sighed and began to walk away with I heard the door unlock. I almost ran back towards the room and I opened the door.

"What have you lot been doing?"

I gasped as I saw the room. The white walls wear now either blue or purple – two wear blue and the other two wear purple. Her white bedsheet was now purple with blue pillows on top of her other purple one. She had posters all over her room and she had a small blue rug on the floor. I walked up to her bedside table to see a blue lamp with a photo frame next to it. I lifted it up to see a photo of Frank. Dan, Aniesha, Tom, Keri and I. I smiled and walked around some more. She had her storage space nice and neat with empty frames and a memory box. I walked over to her closet to see it filled with clothes, her bathroom had purple and blue towels and she had perfumes, make-up and body lotions. I heard giggles and I turned around to see five teens covered in paint.

"So this is what you spent the last hour doing? Well I must say I am impressed!"

"Thanks!"

"But since when were you allowed make-up?"

"Oh come on Stella who can say no to that cute face?"

Keri leaned in and pointed at Ava.

"I can say no."

"Please Stella. Tons of other girls my age wear make-up!"

"No way."

"You're not my mum!"

I sighed and turned around.

"So you spent five hundred pounds on all this? Wow! That's really good."

"Thanks it was Aneisha who knew where to spend money!"

"Well that's getting late I'll call your parents and say you're staying over at one anothers."

"Okay."

I showed the boys wear they would be sleeping and then showed Keri and Aneisha their little room. I walked towards Ava's room to see her attempting to dry her hair.

"How do you do this?"

Laughing I walked over and helped her dry it. After ten minutes her hair was dry and she lay on her bed.

"Ava can I ask you something?"

She nodded and turned around to look at me.

"We know that we are going with the fact that you are Zoe's little sister but..."

"What is Stella you can tell me?"

"Well I was just thinking if it was okay with you, that maybe as long as you want to..."

"Stella please spit it out!"

I just had to tell her. Come on just say it.

"I just wanted to ask... do you want... fish fingers for dinner?"

How could I not tell her. She looked at me confused then smiled.

"It's okay Tom wants to go out and get chicken wings."

"Okay then."

I walked into my room and sighed. The rest of my night consisted of trying to block out the laughter.

Keri's POV

I looked at the clock it was 02:34. I yawned and looked over at Ava who was lying on her bed. Dan was asleep on the rug and on the bean bag lay Aneisha in Tom's arms.

"Ava you awake?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Stella was trying to tell me something but she couldn't?"

"It was probably nothing just leave it."

"I disagree. I think you should try and find it out it's not like Stella to hide things."

Aneisha stood up as she spoke waking Dan and Tom.

"Lover-bird awake then?"

She glared at me then walked over to Ava.

"Since we are all awake what do you want to do? Or play?"

"Truth or Dare and you must do it or go into school tomorrow and pronounce your love to Roly or Lady J."

"Deal."

"Ew, deal."

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

She grinned and thought for a moment.

"Aneisha truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Tom? Dan get out the lie detector."

"Hey that's not fair. No."

The detector started flashing.

"Fine then yes. Dan truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Keri."

"WHAT?!"

"That's not fair I didn't agree to this."

Ava laughed at me as Dan leaned in and kissed me. I must say it wasn't that bad but NEVER again.

"Tom truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want Aneisha to go out with you?"

"Em, yeah."

"Aneisha?"

"I'd love to."

Ava and I grinned as Aneisha pecked Tom on the lips.

"Ava truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your worst fears."

I glared at Tom as Ava gulped.

"There's five."

"Go on."

"1 – Going back to Sternum. 2 – Losing you guys. 3 – Dogs. 4 - Tight spaces. 5 – Spiders."

"Okay I get the first two but why the other three?"

"Tom shut up!"

Ava's POV

"No Aneisha it's okay I'd rather you knew."

"Fine."

"I don't like spiders because they just scare me in general. Just with the eight legs, brr."

I shivered as the thought of a spider came into my mind.

"I don't like dogs because when I was at KORPS they brought a dog in and it attacked me."

_FLASHBACK (When she was eight)_

_I sat on the mattress in my room. It was freezing and all I had was my top and trousers no shoes or anything. I looked up as the door opened._

"_Ah 6-A-V-4. We have someone who wants to meet you."_

_I moved further back as I heard growling._

"_What is that?"_

"_A doggie."_

_I felt fear in my chest as a large dogs ran towards me and bit my leg._

"_ARGH!"_

_It latched onto my leg and pulled me to the ground. It then released my leg and went to my stomach. It latched onto the side of my stomach and shook furiously._

"_PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! ARGH!"_

_After ten minutes they took the dog away and left me there bleading._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey you okay?"

Keri shook me.

"Yeah fine and the tight spaces well KORPS are quite the inventors. They made a box which would generate someone's worst fears."

_FLASHBACK (when she was six)_

_I walked into the room and was pushed into a box. My hands hurt as I tried to get the cuffs off and I began to cry. I felt water and the bottom and looked down to see a hole with water gushing through it._

"_NO PLEASE!"_

_I hammered on the walls which only made it tighter raising the water levels. _

"_PLEASE!"_

_It got to my eyes and I began to accept death when all the water drained out and it began to heat up. Soon the box was so hot my flesh was burning._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I promise never to ask again, sorry Ava."

Shaking my head I smiled.

"It's okay Tom. Keri truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you never mention me?"

"What?"

"I was told you never mentioned me and if it wasn't for Zoe, thanks for telling me who she was by the way, I would have been on the streets forever."

"Ava I'm sorry but I thought you were safe and happy I didn't want to get you pulled into this."

"Whatever."

I turned over and fell asleep.

**Okay I know in some parts it's not good but it's a work in progress. So yeah! Five reviews and the next chapter is up tonight!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I got six reviews but two came in this morning so sorry. Right I am planning for two chapters tomorrow. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! Also OMG it's over for another year – maybe even forever :'(! Onto the story...**

Keri woke up to see Aneisha fixing Ava's hair and the boys missing.

"Hey, where are the boys?"

"In their room. Keri I'm sorry for snapping at you last night!"

"Hey it's fine, I probably would have done the same as you. We are sisters after all."

Ava grinned and turned back to the mirror.

"Aneisha it's perfect!"

"Why what's going on?"

"Well we are going to the cinema then Ava has a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah a boy in her class wants to meet her at Pizza Hut for lunch, don't tell Stella."

"I won't but you have your first date!"

"Oh shut up!"

The girls all giggled and helped Ava get ready. She slipped on her dress and boots. Aneisha and Keri finished her hair; it was a bun with curls. Ava stood up and twirled.

"So how do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

"Well duh Aneisha. She is my little sister after all."

Keri then straightened her hair and Aneisha curled hers. They both slipped on their outfits; Keri wore black jeggings with a red top and a black jacket while Aneisha wore a pair of pink shorts with black tights underneath. She also wore a black top and a pink cardigan.

"We look gorgeous."

"Do you think Tom will like it?"

Ava and Keri stared at Aneisha.

"What?"

"Never mind."

The girls then grabbed their bags and walked out to be met by Tom who was in blue jeans with a white shirt and Dan in blue jeans and t-shirt.

"I told Stella we are going to see a film a get a McD's for breakfast."

The girls nodded and all five teens ran out the house and into the taxi. They arrived at the cinema with their McD's at eleven o'clock.

"We have ten minutes till the screening starts."

Dan and Tom walked up to the tickets booth.

"Five tickets for The Lego Movie."

"That will be £44.50."

"Great no biscuits."

Dan shoved Tom and they both handed over the money, grabbed the tickets and walked back over to the girls. They all headed in and sat down in the screening room. Tom and Aneisha sat next to each other then Dan then Ava then Keri. Ava was close to the whole team and they thought of her as a younger sibling. Aneisha and Keri were big sisters to her and thought of her as their little pamper toy and they loved to gossip together. Tom and Dan were like the over-protetcive big brothers to her and teased her 24/7. The film ended and the team headed to Pizza Hut where they would drop off Ava and head into Frankie and Benny's. Ava walked in and looked around. She spotted her date in a small both at the other end of the room.

"Jake!"

Ava went to walk forward when Dan grabbed her arm.

"Isn't he the one who tripped you up only a week ago?"

"Dan just leave it!"

"Fine but we better say hello first."

Ava frowned as Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Keri walked towards their table.

"Jake right?"

Jake nodded uncertain.

"Just saying if you hurt her I, no sorry, we will kill you."

"What has it to do with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't even related as far as I know?"

The team looked at one another realising the truth. Keri then moved forward.

"Look asshole. Ava here is my little sister, so yes my friends will back me up."

"Her second name is London not Summers."

Keri glared at him while Ava took the seat.

"No Jake Keri really is my sister as is Zoe. We were all adopted. I'm back in the care home as Zoe moved to Scotland with my old family, Keri lives with the Summers."

"Why did the caretaker, Mr London, say you were his niece then?"

"Because at that point I still was. Look I don't want to talk about it can we just enjoy oour meal. Alone?"

Ava glared at her 'family' and they all walked off after Dan glared at Jake. Once they were gone Ava turned around smiling.

"I'll probably have the meat feast, want to share? Also I brought some money so we can split the price."

"Sure whatever."

Ava frowned. The date continued on. Once the meals were finished Ava passed on dessert but Jake ordered a triple chocolate cake.

"Can I try it?"

"Get your own."

"Okay then so Jake what do you like doing?"

"You know playing the X-BOX and stuff."

"Intresting."

Only an idiot which Jake was couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Well you're never seen at Lunch or break. You miss classes and you never go out. So what do you like doing?"

"I like decorating and hanging out with Dan and that."

"Geez what was him?"

"Well he is like a big brother to me."

"You only see him at school."

"Just forget it right?"

Jake then got up and sat in the booth next to Ava.

"Why'd you move?"

"It's more romantic this way. Now kiss me."

"What no!?"

"Why not?"

"I don't even know if I like you yet! Jake get off!"

Jake grabbed Ava's face and roughly kissed her.

"Get off me you ass!"

"Your dumped! Oh and btw you can pay!"

At that Jake walked out. Ava looked into her purse. She only had ten pounds to cover her meal. Jake's was an extra thirty odds.

Ava's POV

I got out my phone to text Keri when I realised it was dead. Maybe if I got to Frankie and Benny's I could get Dan and that to lend me a hand then I would pay them back. I looked at the bill.

_Pepsi Max - £1.70_

_Water- £0.00_

_Meat Feast, small - £7.89_

_Ham and Pineapple, large - £13.39_

_Ham Burger - £11.59_

_Chocolate Cake -£7.69_

_Total - £42.26_

There is no way I can get out of this. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag and took off running. Almost there! My bag was grabbed and I turned around to see an angry manager. I looked over to see the staff on the phone no doubt to the police. I sighed and walked towards the back of the room with him. Five minutes later a police car pulled up and I was escorted towards the car. I looked towards Frankie and Benny's to see Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Keri walking towards me. I tried to get their attention but to no luck. I got into the car and shouted for them.

"KERI!"

They turned towards the car and shock went over their face as the car drove away with me in it.

**Oh that's why I don't like people called Jake! LOL! No offence if that's one of your names it is after a boy in my class. What will happen next? Okay first Ava hasn't ben arrested properly but she is being taken to the police station then a parent/guardian has to pick her up! So what will happen? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for. I just went to see Divergent in the cinema and it was quite good! Well onto the story we go...**

The team stood and watch as the police car drove off with Ava in it.

"Okay what the hell?!"

Tom looked at the others who then looked at Keri who was speechless.

"I need to talk to the manager!"

Keri turned and walked into Pizza Hit.

"Hello table for four?"

"No I want to talk to the manager."

"I'm sorry but..."

"Look I am going to talk to the manager one way or another so let me see him, NOW!"

The teenager nodded and scurried off to the staff area and came out with a man in his late forties.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Who was that girl in the police car and why was she in it?"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Just answer the question!"

Keri looked at Dan who was filled with rage.

"She tried to run out without paying but we caught her and called the police."

Keri looked confused.

"Was there anyone else with her? A boy?"

"No just her."

Keri looked at the others.

"Thanks."

They turned and walked out."

"Okay where is Jake and why wasn't he with her?"

The team all shrugged and called for a taxi. They then headed to the nearest police station in hope of finding Ava. Once there they paid the taxi and walked in.

"Hi what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a teenage girl here? Goes by the name of Ava and has this colour of hair."

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm her sister I'm here to pick her up."

"I'm sorry but a parent or legal guardian must pick up convicts."

"Convicts? Look let me just take my little sister and go! I am her legal guardian – in some way."

Keri glared at the woman and muttered the last part.

"Are you over the age of eighteen?"

"Well no but..."

"Then I'm sorry but a parent or legal guardian over the age of eighteen must pick up convicts."

Keri stormed out huffing.

Across town Stella Knight sat in her office. The phone rang out and she picked up.

"Stella Knight speaking."

"Hello Agent Knight? We have a police officer on the phone for you?"

Stella frowned.

"Patch them through."

Stella waited for a moment then heard a woman's voice.

"Hello is this the parent or guardian of an Ava London?"

"Speaking, what's happened?"

Stella's breathing became heavier at the mention of Ava's voice.

"She under charge of theft."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She has been caught in some way stealing. We need you to come down and pick her up."

"I'll be right there."

Stella placed the phone down and grabbed her handbag. She got up and walked as fast as she could to her car. She got out of the car ,four minutes later, and walked towards the station. As she walked up she noticed a group of teenagers. She walked towards them.

"Why is she arrested?"

"We don't know."

"You must know you were with her."

"Actually we left her alone for a while."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Geez Stella calm down, she had a date."

Keri smiled at Stella who glared at her.

"A date? She is thirteen!"

"Young love."

"I wouldn't be laughing about this Tom! I am holding you four responsible. What if KORPS had got her?"

"How could they? They don't even know she is here?"

"Intel suggests otherwise. Apparently a KORPS agent is working close to Ava. You can't leave her alone for a minute!"

Stella glared at the four teenagers.

"Stella?"

Stella looked at Aneisha, anger in her eyes.

"What?"

"You still have to get Ava."

The team tried to hold back their smirks as Stella straightened out her clothes.

"Keri, Dan with me the two of you, wait here!"

Keri, Dan and Stella then walked into the station.

"You again?"

"Excuse me I am here about my daughter Ava London?"

"Through here."

The woman glared at Keri and indicated the three into a small questioning room where Ava sat.

"Officer Cole will be here soon."

Stella's POV

Cole, that name sounded familiar. I looked at Ava.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do!"

"You snitched on me?"

"No way! The cops called her."

Keri nudged her sister.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting in Pizza Hut waiting for Jake to finish his meal. He then sat next to me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away saying I wasn't ready but he forced me then left me with the bill. My meal came to under £10 but his was around £30. I didn't have enough and I went to get you and got caught."

"Right that's it!"

Dan then stormed off the room almost taking the door off the hinges. Ava began to shiver.

"Hey come here!"

She stood up and walked over to Keri and hugged her.

"Ava what are you wearing?"

I looked up and down at her clothes. She looked like a hooker. I sighed as I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Come over here."

I gave her a reassuring hug. The door then opened and an officer in his twenties stood there.

"Hello I'm Officer Cole."

I looked at him closely. He looked familiar.

"Something wrong Ma'am?"

"Oscar Cole, no wait, Oscar Dickson-Halliday?"

He looked up at me with wonder in his eyes.

"How do you..."

I held out my MI.9 pass.

"Stella Knight, Chief Executive."

"Oscar Dickson-Halliday, Field Agent."

"This is Keri Summers and Ava London."

"As in Frank London? Never knew he had a kid?"

"You know Frank?"

"He was my mentor. I was on the MI High team."

"So are we? Frank's our mentor too."

"Really? So your his daughter?"

"No it's just a cover name. I don't have a real name."

"Oh you're the vessel?"

Ava nodded slowly.

"So why are you here?"

Ava then told the story again and Oscar let us off. We walked outside to see Aneisha standing alone.

"Neish where's Dan and Tom?"

"Their away to Jake's house."

Ava grunted and the three other females burst into laughter.

"School will be great fun!"

**Okay I know this isn't good considering it has been ages since I updated but my school work was becoming heavy. The next chapter may be up tonight it also may not. It all depends also shout out to awesome stories:**

**The crime ministers son – ibliniy**

**Who Are You – gladrags2012**

**Anyone else want story shout outs just leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been with my friends and had family visit since it's the holidays so I've not had time. Okay check out a story called Random Times by Katie190297 it's a great story but she needs some more ideas so lend her a hand! Also you have around 10 days before the MI High poll is taken down. Please vote on it! Onto the story now...**

Dan's POV **(You all wanted this scene)**

I looked over to Tom.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Geez calm down. He's moved house a lot so I'm just trying to find his current one."

I frowned and sat down at a bench.

"Here it is 15 Elm Grove. "

"Great let's go get the bastard."

"So what exactly did he do to her again?"

"He forcibly kissed her, and then left her to pay."

Tom frowned and sped up as of to catch someone.

"Wait what if his parents are in?"

"We check if he is in then improvise."

"You should have brought Neish then."

I shook my head and turned into Elm Grove. I walked up and stopped in front of number 15.

"Just play along."

I walked up and knocked on the door. A woman in her late twenties opened.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Does Jake Baxter live here?"

"Yes I'm his mother. Is there a problem?"

"Ye..."

I nudged Tom.

"No. He met my..."

"Girlfriend's sister."

I looked at Tom with pure hatred.

"Yes, my girlfriend's sister today at Pizza Hut."

"Oh the new girl? Yes Jake mentioned her."

"Well she lost her bag and we wondered if he might know where it is?"

"Well come on in. I'll call him down. Just through there, JAKE! Can I get you boys anything?"

"No thank you."

"And biscuits?"

The woman smiled and walked out.

"Girlfriend's sister?!"

"Hey I was improvising."

I looked at him then turned my attention to Jake who walked in.

"What do you want? Dating Summers? Nice one mate."

I growled and walked towards him.

"Ava told us what you did!"

"What did I do? Huh?"

"You forcibly kissed her."

"She enjoyed it."

"Why you little."

I grabbed her collar pulling him out his seat.

"Dan!"

I loosened my grip.

"You are going to say sorry to her on Monday and you are going to give her the money you owe her."

"Why should I?"

"She was taken to the police station because of you."

"Tom!"

"What?"

I shook my head and glared at Jake.

"Here is the receipt. Give her the correct change, no more no less. Understand?"

He nodded and I let him go.

"Oh and I won't forget this."

I grabbed Tom and we both walked out the house.

"I didn't get my biscuits!"

"Come on, they should be back at the safe house."

Dan and Tom then started walking back to the safe-house.

Stella, Keri and Aneisha stood at the door watching Ava cry. Stella finally moved towards her followed by the girls.

"Ava?"

"I'm going to be laughed at on Monday."

"No you won't. I think Dan and Tom are making sure of that."

She groaned into her pillow then turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had blotches of red on her face.

"Hey, what can we get you to make this all better?"

"Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream and the film Norbit – **IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS WATCH IT! -?"**

"I have both."

Keri and Aneisha then got up and went to find them.

"Ava I have to ask you something and it's entirely up to you."

"What?"

"Well... if you want... like really as long as you want... you don't have to feel obliged or anything..."

"Stella just tell me!"

"Well I was wondering... would you mind if I..."

"If you what?"

Ava sat up more straight.

"If I... God this is so hard to say... would you mind if I addddd..."

Stella began to fidget and breathe faster.

"Stella calm down."

"Would you mind... only if you want... could I adopt you?"

Stella looked at Ava, who then latched her arms.

"Stella I'd love if you did!"

"Really, why?"

"Well besides Keri I don't have any family and you're already a mother figure to me."

Stella hugged her back.

"Well as my first motherly act, you're grounded for another week. This time no going out or anything, that's two weeks!"

"So not fair."

Stella grinned as Ava huffed. Keri and Aneisha then walked in.

"What's up?"

"Stella's going to adopt me! And she grounded me."

"Really? YAY!"

"Yeah yay."

"Keri I'm not stealing Ava from you, she will always be your little sister before my daughter."

Keri smiled at Stella.

"Thanks Stella."

**Not long but another chapter is planned for tonight. This chapter was mostly about Ava/Stella relationship and Dan&Tom/Ava relationship. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here we go. Also if anyone wants a shout out for their/someone else's story just say and it will be done...**

Ava's POV

"Really she adopted you?"

"Yeah I still can't believe it!"

"Well good for you two. Stella deserves some love in her life."

"Doesn't she have Frank?"

"Yeah but they are constantly falling out, at least with you two it will be solid."

"True, but Zoe?"

I looked at my laptop screen. **(Video call for those who haven't caught on yet!)**

"Yeah?"

"Just say that if they do get together, would that make Frank my dad?"

"Well maybe, yeah I guess so."

"Great because I already consider Frank as a father figure."

"I had the same feeling when I first joined the team and if I am correct so did Keri even though she has one."

"So how are things with you and Dan?"

"What?!"

I laughed as her cheeks went bright red. A complete stranger could tell from a mile. They both go awkward when ever someone asks about it and they act like Romeo and Juilet.

"Come on Zoe everyone knows it."

"Well I do like him but do you think he likes me back?"

"Yes! It's so obivious. You need to get together soon – or else I lose a tenner."

I muttered the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hate but there has been bets placed."

"Let me guess you and Tom?"

"Yes but also Aneisha, Roly, Lady J, Mr Flatley, Frank and Stella."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I think Mrs King did too?"

"Oh God."

"Well I better go, Stella wants me finished this book by the time she gets back and I still have three chapters to go."

"Okay then bye."

"Bye Zoe."

I closed the lid and walked over to my bed and picked up the book. I started reading and wrote down the words I didn't understand and was one chapter away when Stella walked in.

"Finished yet?"

"Almost."

"What've you been doing?"

"I was on Skype with Zoe."

"Okay, I got you a top when I was out."

I looked up eagerly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at it."

That is not a top! That is a bunch of material sewn together. God! Keri would be burning that. OMG! I'm turning into Keri. Stella smiled at me. How do I let her down easy? I'll just be honest with her.

"Stella, I ... love it?!"

"You do! That's great! You can wear it to the MI.9 meeting next week."

NOOOOOOOO! That will be the end of my life!

"Sure..."

She then walked into my wardrope and hung it up. I smiled as she walked out then whipped out my phone. I love Keri for giving me her old one in case I ever got grounded.

_Ava K has joined Party_

_Tom T: Hey Ava_

_Keri S: Hi Ava_

_Dan M: Hey squirt_

_Neish J: 'Ello_

_Ava K: Help me!_

_Dan M: WHY?! WHAT'S HAPPENED? IS IT KORPS?_

_Tom T: WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE YOU OKAY?!_

_Neish J: Ava are you okay?_

_Keri S: What's Stella done?_

_Dan M: Keri why do you think it's Stella?_

_Ava K: It is_

_Tom T: Keri how did you know that?_

_Keri S; Intuative, Stella sent me a photo of the top..._

_Ava K: She wants me to wear it next week!_

_Neish J: Hold up what top?_

_Ava K: __**Click for image**_

_Tom T: Ew_

_Dan M: That's a top_

_Neish J: Stella needs a fashion sense makeover _

_Ava K: What do I do?_

_Keri S: You could spill something down it?_

_Ava K: I would have to wear it though and that is something I am not doing_

_Tom T: It could be stolen_

_Dan M: Totally because someone is going to break into a MI.9 safe house and steal a top?_

_Tom T: It could happen_

_Dan M: *rolls eyes_

_Neish J: You could lose it?_

_Ava K: How would I do that?_

_Neish J: Just bin it and say it is missing?_

_Keri S: That might work?_

_Ava K: Okay well gtg I can here Stella coming back..._

_Ava K is now offline_

_Tom T: That is a hideous top_

_Neish J is now offline_

_Keri S is now offline_

_Dan M is now offline_

_Tom T: Guys?_

_Tom T: Hello?_

_Tom T: Haha very funny_

_Tom T: Oh your offline _

_Tom T: Ko_

_Tom T is offline_

**Just a little filler with a bit of comedy in it. Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay if I had a review for very view I would have 3,645 reviews. So I have 3,645 views on this story! You guys don't know how happy that makes me because I thought that if I only had 51 reviews only that many were reading this, so here is my idea. If I can get up to 100 reviews by Easter you get a 1,500 long chapter and the next day a very big scene. But if I don't you get nothing on Easter Sunday/Monday. If I get over 110 reviews you get a 2,000 word chapter with the big scene. So it's up to you guys...**

Ava's POV

I sat in the car texting Keri and Aneisha. The car pulled up next to St. Hearts and I hopped out.

"Frank is going to drop you off."

"Okay see you later."

I hugged Stella goodbye through the window. She drove off and I checked the time on my phone. It was only 8:15 I still had forty minutes until school started. I walked in realising I was one of the only people in the school.

_Ava: When will you lot be here?_

_Keri: I still have to get my hair and makeup done..._

_Aneisha: My Mum drops me off and she doesn't leave until half past_

_Tom: I'll be about ten minutes max_

_Dan: I'm on way _

_Ava: Good because it is creepy being in here alone_

I shut my phone off and walked towards the broom cupboard. I tried to get in and realised it was locked. Even Frank isn't in yet.

"God this is so boring!"

"I know."

Ava jumped. She turned around to see Dan laughing.

"Dan you scared me."

"That was the point."

"Why are you here so early?"

"I always come at this time."

"Why? It's so boring!"

"True but it gives me time to think."

"So all you do is thinking?"

"No sometimes I work on my spy skills."

"How?"

"Follow me."

He began running leaving me to chase after him. He stopped in front of the gym and walked in. I sat down on a bench and watched as he moved all the equipment around.

"That is a mess!"

"Really?"

He then ran up and jumped over half the obstacles and started down park our.

"Whoa."

"Give it a try; you need to work on your spy skills."

I glared at him and ran up to a bench. I ran over it then jumped at the end onto a spring board, then I landed doing a back flip and I jumped onto one of the falling ropes and swung over the blue mat and landed doing a front roll.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn that?"

"Just from watching you there."

"You really are Keri's little sister."

"So what happened between you and Zoe?"

"What?"

His face went bright red and I began to laugh.

"Dan come on you do know everyone can see it. It's so obvious that you like her!"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yep."

He groaned and sat down on one of the benches. I sat down next to him.

"So you actually fancy her?"

"Ava I don't think I fancy her. I think I love her."

"Aw. That's so cute!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So how long have you loved her?"

"I hated her at first like I didn't trust her because she was with SKUL but then I began to trust her which led on to me falling in love."

"That's so romantic."

"Yeah but she probably doesn't even like me."

"Dan trust me she does."

"How do you know?"

"Take it from a girl."

"But how would I even tell her?"

"Well you could video call her and just tell her how you feel."

"Do you actually think that would work?"

"Yep. Trust your instincts Dan. What's the time?"

He looked down at his watch.

"That's going on half past now, let's get this stuff away then head out."

"Okay."

I stood up and began to move everything away.

"Right well where are you going?"

"I'm heading to my registration class **(or home room whatever it is to you) **what about you?"

"I'm heading down to the base."

"Why there is only about twenty minutes left?"

"Well I don't want to go into my class where the talk will be me and Jake. What did you and Tom do to him?"

"Tom did nothing but I kind of threatened him."

"You did what?!"

"Well I said he better apologise and pay you back the money."

"But I didn't pay a thing."

"But still..."

"I'm not complaining it's free money. Does he know what happened afterwards?"

"Like how you were arrested?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure Tom mentioned it but I'm not sure if he was paying attention."

"Why?"

"Well I kind of grabbed his collar..."

"Dan!"

I face-palmed myself and groaned.

"Right well I'm heading."

"See you later Dan."

I walked out and headed towards the cupboard. I walked in and pulled the lever. Once down I looked around and saw Tom on the computer.

"Hey. Where's Frank?"

"Oh hi Ava, he had to get help Mrs King with something."

"Okay. What you doing?"

"Blade Quest."

"Can I have a go?"

"Sure. What's your avatar name?"

"That's a secret..."

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"Fine your Sir Thomas right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well let me log in and then I can challenge you to a duel."

"Okay but who are you?"

"Well you are a knight of sorts, right?"

"Yeah hence the Sir title."

"Well I'm a she warrior."

"Like Mrs King?"

"Yeah but I have better armour and skills."

"Well I am a better player than you anyway so don't go crying to your big sister when you lose."

"Oh you're so going down."

I sat down at the other computer and logged on.

"So you're Princess Avalria?"

"Yeah I know it's a bit weird but I didn't want anyone tracking me plus I have her a lot like me."

"Hey I'm not judging you but in a second I will."

I turned my attention back to my screen as a pop up appeared.

_Sir Thomas has challenged you to a duel_

_Accept Decline_

I clicked on accept and my screen went black then I was in the coliseum.

"Why my Princess?"

"Sir Thomas I think this is long overdue, do you not?"

"I agree."

He took a defence position as I did the same. I thought over my tactics. Tom has never seen me play but I have seen him once. His best weapon is a sword and he carries that and a shield. They are good for when he is close to me but I am skilled with a bow and a cross bow. I also have a small dagger hidden in my avatars boot so I have an advantage at long distance. If I can confuse him I may be able to win. The battle was beginning in thirty seconds and I could see Tom was excited. The doors then opened to reveal the team and Frank.

"What's happening?"

"Sir Thomas has challenged Princess Avalria to a duel."

"Who's she?"

"That's me?"

I turned and smirked at Dan as they all crowded around.

"Come on Tom!"

I glared at Dan then smiled as Aneisha and Keri cheered me on.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Tom's avatar ran at mine but I stepped out the way then jumped behind him. I walked off into the shadows and loaded my cross bow.

"Hey where'd you go?"

I loaded it and aimed for his right hand because that's was he fought with. I let go of the trigger and saw the dart hit his hand.

"Show yourself Princess."

I stepped out of the shadows and aimed my bow at his neck. He noticed and ducked but it hit his back. He then charged at me and stabbed the sword into my leg. I pulled out my arrows and fired/threw them at him. Then he started circling me. I used my power jump and hopped behind him and took the dagger out my boot. I loaded it onto the bow and fired it at his neck. His avatar fell to the ground and I looked at him. Shock was across his face.

"How?"

"Now don't go crying."

"Oh shut up!"

The bell then rung and we all got up and ran to the lift. We got out and all ran towards our classes. I walked in and sat down luckily before Miss Harry got in.

"Oi Ava!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Jake and his friends. They all sat around Jake's desk worshipping him like a God. His three best friends – Kieran, Luke and Mark – sat smirking at me. Then sat the tangos as I called them, the girls who tan themselves so much they become orange naturally, Linzi, Holly and Shannon.

"What do you want?"

"Your big sisters boyfriend came to my house."

Who? What has Tom done? Yet again that works with the dare they were set up to do.

"Wow big whoop."

"He said I'd to pay you back the money I 'owed' you and that I'd to apologise for giving you a great time."

"Great time you forcibly kissed me."

"Don't lie and say you didn't enjoy it."

"Fine I won't lie and I didn't enjoy it!"

"Oh shut up and listen here. I am not giving you any money but you're going to say that I did."

"Why should I?"

"Because you little slut if you don't this whole class will make your life hell."

"Excuse me I just wanted to check you're still talking to me right? Because when you said slut I thought you were talking to Linzi?"

"Why you little..."

"Linzi babe just leave it. We'll get her at lunch. So here is what's going to happen. If you tell anyone what's happened you will go through hell. If you snitch on us you will get beaten up even more."

"Why should I? What's to stop me saying to Mrs King when she comes in?"

"Because the whole class is backing me up."

I looked around and saw the only people not smirking at me were the ones who were already being bullied.

"Fine don't pay me back but just leave me alone and I'll do the same."

"That's not happening."

I was about to ask what he meant when Miss Harry walked in.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to deal with a situation. Right where were we? Ah yes. Has everyone read the third chapter on The Secret Garden?"

The class mumbled yes. I had actually read it, Stella had made me do it last night and I was enjoying it.

"Right who will start us off?"

No one raised their hand making me smile, cowards. I was one to talk though because I didn't even raise mine.

"Right then we can pick from the lolly sticks."

Miss Harry had this thing that if no one volunteered for something she would take out these sticks with everyone's names on them and pick on at random.

"Ava, I will just pick another."

"No Miss its fine."

"Ava are you sure?"

Miss Harry had been helping me with my reading she started the day they all found out. I nodded.

"Then on you go."

I opened the page with my bookmark and began to read.

"She slept for a long time, and when she awakened Mrs. Medlock has bought a lunch-basket at one of the stat..."

"Stations."

I smiled at Miss Harry and continued.

"And they had some chicken and cold beef and bread-and-butter and some hot tea. The rain seemed to be streaming down more heavily than ever, and everybody at thestation wore wet and glisttennniin-g waterproofs."

I looked up at Miss Harry and she nodded telling me to continue.

"The guard lighted the lamps in the carriage and Mrs. Medlock cheered up very much over her tea and chicken and beef. She ate a great deal, and afterwards fell asleep herself, and Mary sat and stared at her until she herself fell asleep once more in the corner of the carriage, lulled by the splashing of the rain against the windows."

I paused for a breath as Miss Harry said.

"Linzi you carry on, Ava wait behind."

I looked over to Linzi who had no idea where we were.

"Linzi?"

"Miss I lost my page."

"No you never found it. David continue."

David one of the kids who were bullied continued on. He was bullied because of how poor he was. It angered me because I know that he lives in poverty and it's not fair that they steal his lunch money when that's his meal for the day. The thing was even though David lived in poverty he was incredibly smart. Instead of spending his time on an X-Box (which he can't) he goes to the library. **(Ava knows this because she has been told) **Class finished a few minutes later and I walked up to Miss Harry.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ava how have you improved so much, you came here on Thursday and now only around four days later you can read quite well?"

"I've had help."

"Off who?"

"My sister."

Crap! I spoke too soon.

"Your sister? But Miss London left to go to Scotland."

"Keri Summers is also my sister we are all adopted."

"I knew Miss Summers was adopted but I didn't know you and Miss London were. So why is it on the register today your name is Ava Knight?"

"My old family moved up North so I was adopted by another family."

"So Miss Summers has been helping you?"

"Yeah and Stella."

"Mrs Knight?"

"No just Miss."

"Well keep up the hard work."

"Thanks Miss."

I then hurried out of English to PE my favourite class of all.

**Ohhhh Ava is being bullied. What will happen? Will she tell someone? Should she tell someone? Will she start self-harming again? What will the team do if they find out? Leave a review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay this is a short chapter for all the Zan fans and then there will be one in future chapters for Toniesha. Love you all!**

Dan's POV

I sat in class thinking over the conversation I had with Ava earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yeah but she probably doesn't even like me."_

"_Dan trust me she does."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Take it from a girl."_

"_But how would I even tell her?"_

"_Well you could video call her and just tell her how you feel."_

"_Do you actually think that would work?"_

"_Yep. Trust your instincts Dan..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had Zoe on my contacts for facetime. I looked at the clock. There was another five minutes of this period left and then I had to go to Maths. I looked at Tom, Aneisha and Keri. They looked bored but other than that...

"Sir?"

"Yes Daniel?"

Think Dan think!

"I have to go for an appointment."

"Note?"

"No Sir it only came up this morning when my Mum was leaving and she didn't have time. I'm sure I can get one for tomorrow though."

"Very well off you go then."

Tom, Aneisha and Keri looked at me, each other, their communicators then back to me in confusement. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I headed to the boys locker room/changing rooms and sat down on the bench grateful that no one was in PE right now. I unlocked my phone and scrolled down until I found Zoe's name. I went to click it but stopped. What if she didn't like me? What if she didn't want to talk? I shook my head and clicked on it. It rang out ten times and as I went to hang up...

"Dan?"

I looked at the screen to see Zoe.

"Zoe! How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm good too. Are you busy? Where even are you?"

"I'm in a hotel near Glasgow, and no I'm not. Where are you? Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"I'm in the boys' locker room."

"Lovely. So what do you want?"

"Well seeing as you're not busy I have to ask you something."

"On you go Dan, you can ask me anything."

"Well..."

"Why haven't you called me?"

"I figured you didn't want to hear from me."

"Dan of course I do. True for a while I wanted you all to move on but with Keri and Ava now in the picture I want to talk to you all more. Sorry what were you saying?"

"Well, God this is awkward. Do you like me?"

"Course I like you Dan! Your one of the best friends I could ask for?"

"Oh friends right..."

A friend that's just great. So much for her liking me. Maybe if I just ask, the worse she can say is no.

"But there's been something I've wanted to ask you."

"Go on."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Dan I'd love to!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Ava was right!"

"What?"

"Ava said that you liked me."

"She said the same to me."

"Do you think she planned this?"

"Totally."

I smiled as Zoe laughed.

"Well I have to go now; I think I'm close to a KORPS base."

"Stay safe."

"I will, I'll call you tonight."

"Bye Zoe."

"Bye Dan."

I walked out all smug to meet three grinning faces.

"You didn't."

"We did and you two are finally together! We need to tell Ava at break!"

I groaned as Aneisha and Keri started gossiping. The bell then rang out signalling it was time for Maths.

**Okay I wanted a little Zan chapter in there because I ship them after Toneisha. Also remember the dares that Keri/Dan/Tom all had should they go through? Tell me in the reviews...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I am on fire with these chapters today. A SHOUT OUT TO CIARAN MCMORROW THE WORLDS 2****ND**** BIGGEST MI HIGH FAN (AFTER ME OF COURSE)! Also if you like comics, game reviews or anything like that check out his YouTube channel- Barthsados101. Okay here is what happens to Ava at break...**

Ava's POV

PE to my dismay finished up and I had loved it. Mrs Troy had made us do gymnastics and acrobatics which was a lot like what Dan and I had been doing. I walked into the changing room and grabbed my bags. I went for the toilet when Linzi and her friends blocked me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get changed."

"What's with you?"

"What's with you?"

I pushed past her and walked into the toilet. I locked the door as well as I could as the stupid lock didn't work and began to get changed. Five minutes later I shoved my hair into a better ponytail and went to pick up my blazer when the door opened. I turned around to see Linzi standing there gawking.

"Ew look at her arm? IT'S GLOWING! You got a tattoo? Oh such a bad-ass."

I shoved my blazer on and shoved past her realising it was only me and the tangos left.

"So Ava? I think you owe Linzi an apology for calling her a slut earlier, don't you?"

I looked at Holly.

"No I don't."

Shannon then pushed me into one of the benches.

"Apologise now!"

"Are you going to make me?"

They all looked at one another.

"No I didn't think so."

I grabbed my bag and walked out to meet Jake, Kieran, Luke and Mark.

"They won't do anything but we will."

Then in a sudden flash Kieran and Luke (the two strongest besides Jake) grabbed my arms as Linzi grabbed my bag and then dragged me out the back door.

"Let me go!"

As a result of that Mark slapped me across the face.

"Shut it!"

I had never been round this part of the school before so had no idea where I was going.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see sweetie."

Shannon had a problem with speaking like that. They then pushed me into a tree. I turned around to see the girls laughing and the boys smirking.

"So Ava are you going to say to your sister or anyone that we never paid you?"

"I'm not telling Keri maybe Dan though?"

"What was that?"

"I tell big kid you no give money! Understand?"

"Shut up bitch!"

He slapped me across the face making me (as a reflex) kick his gut. That's when it all started. Four boys against a girl wasn't fair but I can say I held off for quite a while. The bell then rung out and they all scampered inside leaving me. I made my way to the toilet and I can say is I was shocked. My lip was burst and my hair a total mess. I had bruises on my cheeks and a small cut from where Mark slapped me (he has a ring). I took out a brush Keri got me and brushed my hair then left it down. I took out my makeup and applied some. My communicator then began to flash and I made sure I looked okay and made my way to the lift. I got to the lift and saw no one there, I figured I was a little late. I pulled the lever and went down. I got out and saw the team already there.

"Ava nice of you to join us."

"Sorry. What's the mission?"

"Well as I was about to say. Team, Mandy Pluckley, the country's top agony aunt, was abducted this morning. Mandy is the sworn confidante of our Prime Minister and, without her guidance, he's, well, see for yourselves."

A video of the Prime Minister appeared. He had a sock puppet and had a tie around his head. Ladies and Gentlemen the man who rules Britian!

"I quite agree, Lord Oxley. We should replace all our missiles with fruit and nut!"

"If you're going to go off the rails, you might as well go off in style."

I looked at Tom and smothered a laugh as Frank continued.

"He's totally dependent on Mandy's advice to keep him stable. In her absence, he's started making unusual decisions. Hamish is at Number Ten now **(Oh I forgot to say, Stella has not been arrested for the Mata Hari league as she was proven not guilty, however Hamish still works for KORTEX and is the leader of MI.9) **trying to get him out of his panic corner."

"They should leave him in there!"

I looked at Aneisha then turned back to Frank.

"They can't. In three hours, the British Government is hosting the Unity Summit. It's going to put every country's defences under a single system. Only one aide is cleared to accompany to the PM."

"Let me guess. Mandy?"

Keri looked Frank asking the question everyone already knew the answer to.

"Right. Each world leader will be given a sealed envelope containing thier own access code to the new system. They'l be given ten seconds to memorise it before it's destroyed."

"Given the state he's in, our PM can't memorise anything."

I nodded agreeing with Tom.

"Instead of the Unity System protecting our country, we could end up being the only ones without any control over our own defences."

"We would be sitting ducks."

"So we've got to get Mandy back, ASAP?"

I looked the others hoping for an agreement.

"And do something about her fashion sense. Her top? Hel-lo?!"

I love my sister I really do! We walked towards the lift as Keri told me about St. Hearts, heart to heart. I then left with Aneisha, Keri and Dan to check out Mandy's apartment. I looked around as Aneisha had a go at Keri and Dan for breaking Mandy's trust. I agreed with her. I had written to Mandy before and to be honest it was her that told me to stop cutting. I think Aneisha wrote to her too by the way she is acting. I looked around and found a knocked over plant, the soil was everywhere and there was a foot print in it. I took out my spy pod and scanned it over.

"Tom I think I've found something? Check it out."

"Hold that there Ava. If I access a high-res weather satellite and use a program to scan for all footprints in the area surrounding that office..."

"We can isolate the kidnappers' boot prints and see where it went."

"It could tell us where they've taken her."

I then closed my spy pod and headed back to the base. We sat waiting for around five minutes when Tom said,

"Got it! These boot prints were left in the past week or so. All I have to do is write a pattern recognition protocol to isolate the one belonging to Mandy's kidnapper."

"The Unity Summit starts in two hours."

We all looked at Tom realising how tight this deadline was.

"We're running out of time."

"And the PM's just introduced legislation to imprison anyone who misuses the apostrophe."

"Well, that's half the school stuffed."

We all smothered a giggle and turned our attention back to the mission.

"Can you speed up the scan?"

"No, sorry."

"Well, we've got something else that we've got to do for the next half an hour anyway."

"And what's that?"

We all grinned and Frank and headed upstairs. They all went in first as their class was the prime suspect then my class lined up. I was third after David and Jake. David went in and Jake turned to me.

"Your good at hiding your fears may I say."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be. If you say a single word to them about this. We will get you."

David then walked out and he walked in. After five minutes he came out glaring at me.

"In you come Ava."

I walked in and sat on the chair opposite Mrs King and Mr Flatley.

"Now Ava is there anything you want to talk about, anything that is bothering you at school?"

Go on Ava just tell them. I opened my mouth to tell them when I saw Jake and his friends at the window.

"There is something..."

Linzi drew her finger across her throat.

"Go on?"

Mrs King turned around and I think she may have saw them scamper away.

"Well I guess I'd enjoy school more if I was able to practise my gymnastics more often. You see Sir there is not enough clubs going on."

"Is that all Ava?"

Mrs King looked at me concerned.

"Yeah Miss that's all really."

"Are you sure?"

She peered at my face and her eyes widened slightly. The makeup wasn't working well enough!

"Well..."

Jake stood at the window. I couldn't.

"No Miss that's all."

I got up and left.

**Okay I am really tired and hungry so next chapter continues from this point.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I haven't been getting as many reviews as I hoped! Come on guys. At the end all of you must have something to say. Whether it's: I love this or this is pish! Just leave a review telling me what you think! Okay this chapter is a continue from the last which is set during the Problem Probe. Here we go...**

I walked out and bumped into the team who were waiting outside opposite my class.

"You look ill."

Tom laughed but Keri turned to me concerned.

"Ava are you okay?"

"Yeah fine..."

She was about to reply when Frank walked up!

"Team, Tom's programme has tracked Mandy's kidnapper to an abandoned hospital."

"Could that be where they're holding her?"

"That's what you need to find out. Take this – a ventriloquiser. It automatically records every voice within a 10m metre radius, allowing you to speak with any one of them."

"What use is that to us?"

Aneisha looked at Frank while I looked at her. If I was right in basic words it's a voice changer. Frank then spoke through it,

"Useful for distraction and misdirection."

Aneisha's voice. How did I know?

Aneisha grabbed it and spoke into it too, using Tom's voice.

"Cool."

"What's Ava going to do?"

"She will be going with you, as her first field mission."

"Is Stella okay with this?"

"Yeah she's fine."

I went to ask Frank something when Mr Flatley walked out.

"Ah, Frank."

"All right, Mr F?"

"Time for your heart-to-heart."

Mr Flatley walked into his office and Tom leaned towards Frank.

"Do not ask him about woo."

Aneisha then used the ventriloquiser to change her voice to Franks.

"I'm really looking forward to that, Mr F."

We only turned away laughing as Mr Flatley continued.

"Splendid, Frank. Splendid."

We all walked away and headed off for the mission. Twenty minutes later we were in the hospital.

"Tom, we're in."

"See if you can pcik up the abductor's boot print."

Keri then bent down and scanned the floor with her spy pod.

"This place gives me the creeps."

I nodded agreeing with Aneisha. God my first field mission and I feel sick. Keri then stood up showing us a trail of footprints.

"Follow the trail. If Mandy's there, we need to find her. XETROK?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing, it's just a computer glitch. Hurry guys."

We walked up the corridor and turned a few times when Aneisha turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ava don't lie to me. One of the reasons MI.9 hired me is because I can read people."

"Look I'm fine."

We caught up to Dan and Keri and turned towards a door.

"Entry-hall hat stand is tall."

"Mandy?!"

The voice continued. I recongnised it from somewhere.

"They're torturing her."

"Wait."

It continued as the Crime Minister walked in. My breath hitched.

"No way."

"Since when did the Crime Minister need an agony aunt?"

I began to breath faster as memories of her flooded back. Why was she here?

"Since she realised THAT agony aunt knows all kinds of state secrets."

Thanks Neish. I stood back a bit too scared to look.

"Hey you okay?"

I nodded at Keri gulping. We all turned to the room as the Crime Minister continued.

"Three hours of listening to Hat Stands: The Definitive Study hasn't loosened your tongue? No, you'll spill your secrets soon enough. As an agony aunt, it's time you experienced some real agony."

Poor Mandy! I peeped in. She was strapped down to some sort of machine. I tried to peer around but Dan pulled me back as she began to talk again.

"You'll now be subjected to Great Tap Drips Of The 20th Century. Even I can't endure that."

She signalled the 'gaurd' to turn it on and left the room.

"Now, now."

We all rushed in and ran to Mandy's aid. Aneisha signalled her to stay quiet and we unstrapped her. He then turned around making us groan.

"Oh, dear."

He turned on the alarm. Dan began to fight him. I ran to help him when Keri pulled me back.

"Get Mandy out of here!"

"Dan!"

He fell to the floor. Keri ran in to help him while Aneisha and I began running with Mandy. We ran for a while with them chasing us when we slipped into a bend. Aneisha took out the ventriloquiser and used the Crime Ministers voice.

"They're down the corridor to your left, idiots! Wow, this thing's cool. I mean hurry. That's an order."

We turned to Mandy but were pulled away by two KORPS guards. Aneisha ran at them in an attempt to hold them off.

"Aneisha!"

"Ava take Mandy! I'll hold them off."

I grabbed Mandy and we ran for a bit before I turned to her.

"I meant to say thanks, by the way. I'm Ava. Ava London."

"Oh, good."

"I thought you remember the names of everyone who writes to you."

"Of course I do, Ava London. And you wrote to me about?"

"Feeling different and feeling too scared to try things."

"Yes. And I told you to..."

"Not worry about it and try things with others if I'm too scared."

"That's it. Well done."

"I've been using honey as shampoo just like you said."

"Good girl. Honey. Lovely."

"And underwear as hats."

"Good, good."

"Who are you?"

"Mandy."

"I don't think so."

I went to call Tom but she grabbed my communicator off me. I took off running dropping the ventriloquiser as I went.

"Who are you?"

She began coming after me and I began to panic. I ran trying ever door possible, I finally got one and ran in.

"Hello?"

"Mandy?! What's going on?"

She looked towards the door and there through the window stood the Mandy clone thing. It turned and locked us in! I began to panic. What was going on? I walked up to the door to see her standing there with my communicator and the ventriloquiser.

"Guys, I had to draw some guards away from Mandy, I've left her by the entrance."

I heard Dan say something along the lines of.

"We'll come for you."

"There's no time. I'll make my own way back. I can handle myself. Just get Mandy to the Prime Minister."

WTF! She then broke the ventriloquiser and dropped both objects on the ground. I then watched as Keri ran past pushing Dan on a wheelchair? Aneisha then grabbed Mandy (they must have met her half-way).

"Come on! Mandy, hurry up!"

She grinned and followed after them.

"DAN!"

It was no use. She walked away. I turned to who I was hoping was the real Mandy.

"Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Ava London, MI9."

"The same Ava London who had problems with feeling different and being scared?"

"You remember me?"

"Oh, of course I do! I remember everybody that writes to me. I suppose even spies have troubles sometimes. Hey, how'd you get on with my advice."

"Good. Well for the being scared part, I still feel different sometimes like I don't fit in though."

"I guess everyone feels like that at some point."

"Sorry, what's going on? Who was that in the corridor?"

"Oh, not who. What. All of this has been a setup to get to the Prime Minister. KORPS want the access code to the Unity System. So KORPS kidnapped me and made a copy. Some kind of an android.

"That's what the machine we saw does, makes androids?"

"Exactly. KORPS tricked you into rescuing the android instead of me. So when all the world leaders open their envelopes, the android will see the Prime Minster's code and transmit it back to KORPS. They'll have total control of the country's defence system!"

Oh no! This is bad! I reached for my communicator and then realised it wasn't there. God! Maybe they will notice what's happening and come back! I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes! We're doomed. I ran up and started trying to open the door.

"It's bolted from the other side."

"You're the one who said there's a solution to every problem."

"There's no way we can get through that door."

LIGHT BULB!

"Then we get them to open it for us."

"How?"

I grinned.

"Well if you act like you'll tell them all the secrets then they might open it and I can get to them."

"On it."

She took a breath and then quite loudly.

"Hello? I've changed my mind, you've broken me. I'll talk! I'll tell you all the Prime Minister's secrets!"

I stood with my back to the wall as the door opened. He or she – you can never really tell with those outfits – walked in and we dashed out. I bolted the door and stood there trying to grasp concept.

"Ok, let's get to the summit before that thing gives the code to KORPS."

I nodded and then saw Tom out the corner of my eye.

"Tom?! I've got to get my friend first."

"We don't have time!"

"He must have come here for me. I can't leave without him."

"Course you can't. Come on, let's go!"

We turned and ran after Tom.

3rd POV

"Frank has Tom got Ava yet?"

"No, he just arrived at the hospital."

"Okay."

I could hear the worry in Keri's voice. I turned as a video call appeared.

"Stella. What's up?"

"Just wanted a status report."

"Dan, Keri and Aneisha have got Mandy to the Unity Summit and Tom is at the hospital..."

"Where's Ava?"

"We aren't fully sure."

"What?"

"We lost contact with her."

"Frank!"

"Tom is there I am sure everything is okay. It's only KORPS. They will be trying to get Mandy."

"KORPS!? You mean to tell me that you left Ava alone with KORPS!?"

Realisation hit Frank in the face.

"Crap."

Ava's POV

We walked after Tom and paused as we saw the Crime Minister leave the room. I walked in and placed my hand on Tom's shoulder making him jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Long story."

I grabbed his communicator.

"Dan, the Mandy you took to the summit isn't Mandy. It's an android."

"What?"

"You can't let the PM open that envelope. If you do, you'll be playing right into KORPS' hands."

"Are you sure about this?"

Mandy then grabbed my communicator.

"Take my advice, love – listen to her."

We listened for a bit. No! God the PM is such an arse!

"Guys."

"I don't want to fight him."

"I've always wanted to use one of these."

Tom then scanned the agent.

"Tom. What are you doing? Why are you making another one?"

"Oh, no, now there's two of them!"

"How does this make things better for us?"

"I should be able to control it."

"What?!"

Okay I think I get it. He really loves video games doesn't he? Tom then using his spy pod controlled the android thingy.

"All right! So they can fight each other?"

"Cool!"

"Tom, get back to base."

"I need to take Mandy to the Unity Summit. It's the only way to convince the Prime Minister that the other Mandy is a fake."

"Can I keep this guy?"

I paused.

"No!"

"But look, he's dancing. Look! See? Look! Look! He's dancing!"

Tom headed back to the base and I ran with Mandy to the Unity Summit.

"Stop!"

"Another of your incompetent agents, Campbell. Arrest her!"

Oh no he didn't. You know what I have half a mind to let KORPS get the code. He grabbed my amrs pressuring my mark thing. It actually hurts.

"That's an android sent here by KORPS."

"Not this again!"

Some day someone is going to let him die!

"If I have to listen to any more of this ridicu..."

Mandy walked in and stood glaring at the Mandy Andriod.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mandy."

"No, I'm Mandy."

This is going to be confusing. Why isn't this jackass loosening his grip.

"No, I'm Mandy."

"No, I'm Mandy."

The real Mandy dawned on the envelope as did the android. They both ran for it and grabbed it spinning as they did so. I tried to follow them but it was too confusing..

"Give it here!"

"No, I'm Mandy."

"No, I'm Mandy."

"No, I'm Mandy."

"Get off."

"I'm the real Mandy!"

The Prime Minister then reached in and grabbed the envelope.

"Stop it, both of you! I can't tell the difference."

I walked forward with my new light bulb idea.

"Well, I can. I've got a question for the Mandys. What did I write to you about?"

"Being scared and feeling different."

"Right answer."

"Arrest the other one."

"No! That one. The real Mandy would have never answered that question in front of everybody."

Then all of a sudden as the Mandy Andriod began to struggle her arm came off. Ew, gross. Mandy smiled and walked up to me.

"I'm rather impressed with you, Ava. You're a very confident young lady."

Twenty Minutes later...

"Ha-ha! They arrested Lady J?"

"She was realised without charge. It seems all the Prime Minister's weird decision have been reversed."

"So Hamish, are we getting knighthoods for this or what?"

I smiled at Aneisha. Oh that would be so cool.

"First we need to investigate this KORTEX anomaly."

"KORTEX?"

Tom nodded at me. That sounded familiar.

"It's inside our systems."

"There will be no investigation."

"What? Why not?"

"Please understand that, for me, this has been your finest hour, but as far as the Prime Minister is concerned , you played right into KORPS' hands, putting an android by his side."

"We saved the day."

"Only just. The PM believes this has been a massive security breach and it can never, ever happen again."

"It won't, you have my word."

We all nodded with Frank. Something wasn't right here, I don't like were this is going.

"Frank, you don't understand. Keri, Dan, Tom , Aneisha, Ava..."

I took a breath in.

"...as of this moment you're no longer spies. You've been shut down."

WHAT?! This can't be happening. I'll lose my MI.9 safety placement.

"The M.I. High project is dead."

We looked around at each other. This can't be happening. My breathing picked up pace.

"What about Ava's placement?"

"What?"

"Ava's has a safety placement in one of the MI.9 safe houses."

"Why?"

Hamish looked at me in wonder. Something didn't feel right here.

**Oh what's going to happen now? I want to know. There will not be an update until I have had a good amount of reviews telling me their opinion on the following. Should I follow the final episodes story line or make up my own? Tell me in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I am so happy about the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter! HAPPY EASTER! How many eggs did you all get? Hope none of you are too sick tonight! Please leave reviews because you could be sitting there reading this going 'I want it to go this way' how do you expect me to know without leaving a review? I'm not telephathic although that would be so cool – and on some occasions creepy. But enough of me gabbing on you all want another chapter so here it is...**

" _Keri, Dan, Tom , Aneisha, Ava..."_

_I took a breath in. _

"_...as of this moment you're no longer spies. You've been shut down."_

_WHAT?! This can't be happening. I'll lose my MI.9 safety placement. _

"_The M.I. High project is dead."_

_We looked around at each other. This can't be happening. My breathing picked up pace._

"_What about Ava's placement?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ava's has a safety placement in one of the MI.9 safe houses."_

"_Why?"_

_Hamish looked at me in wonder. Something didn't feel right here. _

Ava's POV

I don't want to lose my placement. Maybe I won't because Stella adopted me? Wait how does Hamish not know? As head of MI.9 he should know - shouldn't he? The lift doors opened and Stella walked in.

"I got here as quick as I could."

We all gave her confused looks.

"I read the file about the project being shut down. Hamish you can't be serious?"

"I am. What is this with Ava having a placement?"

"You really didn't know?"

Hamish shook his head. What if he sent me back to KORPS?

"Ava is under protection for a classified reason. If you don't know it's probably best you don't find out."

"Stella remember I am head of MI.9 I think it is my duty to know. If not I will be forced to remove her."

"You can't."

"That's not fair!"

"Seriously Hamish?"

"You can't anyway."

I looked at Stella confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I adopted Ava. It says that any child of an agent must be given protection."

Hamish glared at Stella meaning it was true.

"Fine. However the MI High project is still shut down and these five will not remain agents."

He indicated to us.

"What about me?"

"I'm sure I can find you something Frank! You five hand in your MI.9 ID and communicators and get back to class."

I pulled mine out my pocket and placed it on the table. Keri did the same followed by the others.

"Go."

I glared at him and walked towards the lift. The doors began to close and I realised this was the last time I'd ever see HQ. Sighing I leaned back. We went up and came out in our uniform. I looked at them. Dan was heartbroken Aneisha told me all he ever wanted was to be a spy. Tom looked confused but annoyed like he couldn't believe what had happened. Aneisha looked distraught and depressed. Keri looked pissed off.

"What now?"

Aneisha looked at us.

"You're not all just giving up are you?"

"What else can we do Neish?"

"We could try and do something besides sitting around moping. We could make our own organisation, try and get small missions. Even investigate this KORTEX thing then we could be rehired?"

I nodded agreeing.

"We could work on old spy skills as well? That way we can still get out of situations?"

I smiled at Dan.

"What about communicating? Hamish has our communicators?"

"We could text each other? Call? We can figure it out later. We better get going now."

"Guys this may be a bad time but I just remembered the dares."

I smiled at Tom. I loved him right now!

"Dares?"

"Yeah the one where Keri and Dan need to go out for a week."

"And the one where afterwards you and Dan act gay?"

I laughed.

"Do we have to?"

I nodded laughing.

"Fine. It can't be that bad can it?"

Keri looked at Dan.

"I don't know which will be worst acting gay or dating you."

She slapped his arm.

"Oh Ava we forgot to say?!"

"What?"

"Zoe and Dan are dating!"

"Seriously?"

Dan nodded and we all headed to lunch as the bell sounded. I walked into the cafeteria after them not to cause suspicion and went up to order. I decided on tuna pasta with a bottle of water. I sat down at an empty table and began eating. My shoulder still stung but I ignored it. I grimaced as Jake and his worshippers walked by glaring. Shaking it off I finished my lunch. I shoved the half drank bottle in my bag and went into the gym. Mrs Troy was placing small balls in the baskets.

"Ah Ava anything I can do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could practice in here. Just me."

"Okay but remember to lock up afterwards. Leave the keys on my desk in the base. **(sorry for anyone confused but in my school each subject has a base for the teachers)**"

I nodded as she handed me the keys and walked out. I ran into the locker room and got changed. Then I walked into the gym and pulled out the climbing frame thingy. It was frame about 30 feet high. It has one side that you can climb roped were through the middle and the last wall was also like the first. I climbed up the wall and jumped for the rope I grabbed one and swung over to the next wall and climbed over jumping down. I worked for about ten minutes when I heard the door swing shut. Whipping my head round I saw no one there.

"Hello?"

Brushing it off as wind I climbed up the wall. My top was then grabbed and I was pulled to the ground. I landed on my back and head. It hurt like hell as I sat up to see Jake and his posse with the tangos – great huh?

"Sorry did that hurt?"

"Like you give a shit."

They all sniggered then Kieran and Luke grabbed my arms yet again and pulled me over to the middle of the frame where the ropes were.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Are you going to tell anyone about what's been happening?"

I knew I shouldn't say what I was going to but I did anyway.

"Yep and the only reason I didn't tell Mr Flatley was because he would give you a lecture and you'd do it again."

He punched me in the gut.

"Wrong answer. Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Yep."

He punched me again.

"Jake she can't help it. She's too thick to understand."

Linzi laughed at me. She walked forward and pulled my hair back.

"Ow!"

"Aw did I hurt the little baby?"

"Go away."

"You better not tell anyone or else this will continue."

"What's to stop me?"

"This."

She slapped me across the face then nodded to Jake who nodded to Kieran and Luke. I had no idea what was going on.

"You're such a freak Ava. She even has a tattoo that glows!"

My eyes widened at Linzi's comment.

"No way."

I looked at Linzi pleading her not to say anything but of course...

"Yeah. Look take off her blazer. No just pull it off on her left arm."

Luke on my left side pulled my blazer down to show the mark.

"Ew."

"What must her parents think?"

"She must think she is so bad-ass."

"Ha. Just do it already."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait are you sure that no one can come?"

Jake looked at Linzi.

"Yes. Mrs Troy, Mr Lewis and Miss Jameson are all out for their lunch because, I don't know why. Plus Naomi is watching from the hall and will come in if anyone is coming."

Linzi nodded and stepped back grinning. Jake walked forward.

"Are you going to even mention or drop hints to anyone about what we've done to you?"

"For sure."

He kicked my leg making me wince.

"Are you telling anyone what's happened to you because of us?"

I nodded. He punched my head making me bounce back. Mark then came up and started taunting me.

"Where's your sister Ava?"

"What?"

"You know Zoe? What happened to her?"

"Why should I be arsed telling you?"

"It's okay I already know."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're so poor she had to become a prostitute. I saw the way she used to look at Morgan."

"What's a prostitute?" **(Remember Ava has been at KORPS for more than half her life then went into care so she doesn't really know much)**

"Oh my God! Is she serious?"

I looked at them confused.

"Honey you're a prostitute."

So it's offensive then? I began to stuggle against their grip.

"Aw look she's scared."

Jake began to slap me and Mark punched my gut making me double over. Linzi grabbed my hair and as Luke and Kieran let go she dragged me over to the benches. She let go and I stood up and punched her. Jake then knocked me to the ground and started punching my face.

"Mate we need to head the bell is going soon."

Jake nodded and stood up.

"You better watch your back."

He turned to Linzi who whispered something to him making him grin sadistically. I got up and slowly put everything away. True I had worse at KORPS but still. I locked up then went into the locker room. I got changed and fixed how I looked. Thank God for concealer. I sat down and began to cry. I reached into my bag and pulled out my small sharpener. I put it towards my wrist and pulled across several times. I put it back in my bag and looked down. I now had four new cuts. I had promised Stella and the others but I couldn't help it. The bell rung and I wiped away the blood and went to class.

**Okay tell me what you think should happen with Ava and the bullies? Also I know I said my MI High poll was being taken down today but I'm going to leave it just now. So anyone who can vote do it! Here are the results so far;**

**Best Team: A 3 WAY TIE – Rose, Oscar and Carrie**

**Zoe, Tom, Aneisha and Dan**

**Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Dan**

**Best Agent: Thomas Tupper**

**Best Series: Series 7 **

**Best Villian: The Crime Minister**

**Okay so if you are sitting there going **

"**WTF! Get real series 4 is the best."**

**OR**

"**No way is Tom the best agent."**

**Then go and vote! At the end of this story it will be announced the winners! REVIEW AND VOTE PEOPLE!**


	22. Chapter 22-Authors NoteWEEKLY SHOUT OUT

**Okay people back to school for me tomorrow . I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! Although I kinda do because even though the holidays are great I wouldn't mind going back to school. And yes before you start guessing I am a slight tp and a tiny bit of a geek – okay maybe a lot but shut up! What do you all want Ava to do about the bullies? Some people are saying she should tell, others are saying she should fight back. So what do you all think? I also want to know how many chapters before I bring KORTEX back into the picture. I have had a fair amount of people saying I should write my own which makes me happy – thanks for the reasons guys! Others are saying I should stick to it but change it slightly and then there is the folk who want it the same. So leave a review on that! God I've asked for your opinion on this loads. You write it more than me. Also shout out of the week! This will be something I do every week for anyone who asks for a shout out. **

**WEEKLY SHOUT OUTS!**

**Katie190297 – She writes amazing stories like The Boy, The Shopping Trip and a few more. Katie helps me write this story by giving me millions of ideas and I thank her for that. So please check out her stories they are work of art!**

**Justanotherboringbandwhore – I love her so much! I realise now that I haven't gave her as many shout outs but she has given me idea after idea for this and I love her for it. Her stories rock, some of them are –The Fire, The Story of Us, Long Time No See, How could you let this happen and five others. Please check out her stories she is a great writer and I'd recommend her to anyone.**

**Windgirl20 – She is a lovely girl and I love her story, Struck Down. It's perfect for Drama, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Friend ship and I could go on. Just read her awesome story.**

**Gladrags2012 - I love these stories. They are written so well. I think that they are brilliant and he is a great Fanfiction writer for MI High. Who Are You? – This is a great story about series 3-5 team and series 7 team so it's a great mix! I liked Exam Nightmares the best! Just check it out. He's written 24 stories!**

**Tappingonhiswindow – Time Will Tell is a great story about two of my favourite characters. I suggest you check this story out!**

**xRachelBrowniex – I love this girl! She has written two stories for MI High – Happily Ever After? and Revenge. I personally love revenge because it's about Frank's niece (her own OC) being taken by KORPS. I won't say anymore and let you all read it. It's a great story that'd I read any day!**

** .169 – I may be taking over one of her stories shortly so yeah. She has two MI High stories both of which are brilliant! I'd check them out espically Mrs King License to Spy which is the one I may be taking over.**

**ibliny – This is an awesome writer people. She wrote 1 MI High story the crime ministers son. It is amazing and I think you all would like it!**

**Torchwoodan4eva – Amazing writer and I love his stories. Mind over Matter was an amzing story that made me almost cry at times so I'd recommend his stories to you all.**

**M. Fan2000 – I love her! She helps me with my story sometimes and is an awesome writer! I am about half way in her story Goodbye my Rose which has been amazing so far so I'd recommend her!**

**Llamasinflyingtractors - I love these stories they are written sooooo well! I'd check out the stories written!**

**Okay now I think that's it. I am soooooooo sorry if I missed anyone out. I have still to do some more but it's hard trying to remember you all. So if you want a shout out PM me or leave a review! This will happen a week today. Okay I guess this is an authors note but until I get 5 reviews on the things I asked about then no more chapters! Maybe even 10? If you do I'll share my Easter Eggs with you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I am so sorry about not updating for a while but I've been busy with school work etc! Being back to school and all. Okay my friend Ciaran and I had an idea – well I had it and he thinks its good. The idea is – DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP THIS IS JUST AN IDEA MIGHT NOT HAPPEN – that as Ciaran has a youtube channel that we – MAYBE – make trailers for all my stories and if we happen to find out that series 7 was the last series then we plan on doing a tribute. What do you all think about that? It will be hard and take time and effort but we are doing it for the most voted ones. So if this goes through and Ciaran agrees then I will put up a poll and you can vote on what story we do it on. For ones like the Secret Daughter series we have still to discuss but it's just an idea so what is your opinion on it? Also the poll will be closing on the 30****th**** of April 2014 (so a week today) and the winners will be announced on my profile on the 1****st**** of May 2014. So please if you haven't. Also do not vote on teams because of what episodes they were in vote on how they work together. Well onto THE DARES! This is a quick chapter on how Dan and Keri's dare works out and next chapter the theme continues. **_**Grins! **_**Also I know these might not have been mentioned but my dares are that Dan and Keri have to go out for a week then Dan has pretend his gay and has feelings for Tom!**

Keri's POV

I walked with the guys into class as everyone turned to us.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you're cheating on Zoe with Keri and Zoe doesn't know?"

We all looked at one another. WTF! They aren't meant to know about it yet and how did they find out about Zoe? I looked at Tom who was going red.

"Did you?"

"I only said to Roly about Zoe and Dan not the prank!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Tom told me about you and Zoe. Plus Jake that second year kid (not sure what this is in England or USA but I think it's 7/8th Grade and Year 8/9) told everyone. So is it true?"

"Zoe and I are on hold and I like Keri so yeah."

Dan leaned in and pecked my cheek. Come on Keri it's just a week. ONE WEEK! That's seven days. That's 168 hours. That's 10,080 minutes and that's around 604,800 seconds! OMFG! I can't do that! This was going to be one long week. I took my seat as Mr Flatley walked in. He smiled at the class.

"Today class we are moving onto a great love story Romeo and Juilet..."

"Aka Dan and Keri."

I glared at Lady J/Felicity.

"Sorry Felicity what was that?"

"Nothin' sir it's just Dan 'n' Keri are together now. Like sound." **(worst Lady J attempt ever I know)**

"Really? Well congratulations for you two."

We continued on with the class. I looked over to see Tom in stitches and Dan smiling. I leaned over.

"What's so funny?"

"Last year a girl called Melissa was here and she had a HUGE crush on Dan. So I was telling Dan who she would react to you two dating."

"You do realise we aren't actually dating unlike you and Niesh."

"Shut up! We haven't told everybody yet."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat. As Mr Flatley went on about Shakespear or something I got out my phone and unlocked it. I went onto messages and texted Trina.

_Keri: Hey xx_

_Trina: Hi x_

_Keri: Wuu2 xx_**(translates to what you up to)**

_Trina: In class bored. We're doing that Shakeknife dude. You x_

_Keri: It's Shakespear and yeah we're doing the same xx_

_Trina: Is it true what was posted on facebook x_

_Keri: What was posted xx_

_Trina: That you're dating that Dan guy. I said you liked him x_

_Keri: Well yeah I kinda guess xx_

_Trina: OMG! I knew it x_

_Keri: Who posted it xx_

_Trina: Some guy called Roly on your page x_

_Keri: Gtg and kill someone xx_

_Trina: Love ya x_

_Keri: :* _**(on my phone that becomes a kissy face)**

I shoved my phone in my pocket as the bell went. I turned to Aneisha,

"I need to ask Roly for a pen he borrowed tell the guys I'll be a second."

She nodded and walked out. Roly was the last out, he turned around and saw me making him jump.

"Jeez Keri, you gave me a fright."

"Why did you post about me and Dan?"

"What?"

"Apparentley you posted on my page that I'm dating Dan!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

God he is so slow! He needed that serum a few weeks ago and needs it again!

"Oh I thought everyone should know."

He nodded grinning.

"Don't ever do it again, kapeash?"

He nodded timidly as my voice went low.

"Bye then."

I then skipped out of the class leaving him more scared than necessary.

**Okay next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay first of all Annie I am so sorry. I've been bullied too and I hate it! I know people who have cut because of bullies and for a while I almost went into depression it was my friends who pulled me up and gave me a shook (quite literally) and over time I've became happier. I'm glad you found someone and every have any troubles just say. Okay from now on if anyone has any questions about characters or anything leave your question in the review and I will answer it here. THIS CHAPTER IS FRELLA! FRELLA! FRELLA! FRANK AND STELLA!**

Frank's POV

For three months Stella and I had been secretly dating. I loved being back with her. It made me happier and more excited for the day. I asked her to come down to the HQ for a while. She was confused but never less agreed. I sat on my chair fidgeting with the box inside my pocket. I thought back to the first day I ever met Stella Knight.

_FLASHBACK_

_I rushed through the MI.9 training facility. I was so late. My class started in two minutes – literally! I turned the corner rushing into another student making both our folder spill to the ground .I dropped to my knees and picked up a black folder guessing it was mine before glaring at her_

"_Hey you should watch where you're going!"_

"_Me? You're the one rushing about!"_

"_Well if you don't mind I have class to attend."_

"_Well so do I and if you don't mind I'd like my folder back."_

_She snatched the folder in my hands out and shoved the one she was holding back into me._

"_Bitch."_

_I sniggered muttering under my breath._

"_Wow. Real mature."_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_You're in Officer Toal's class right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Wait how did you know?"_

"_Well you missed the first lesson, the name Frank London was called out and when no one answered I ignored it. Plus your folder says Frank London."_

"_Oh. Well I'm heading to our next class, coming?"_

"_You're going the wrong way London."_

"_Call me Frank."_

_She smiled and walked off._

"_Coming or not?"_

_I shook my head and chased after her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The doors slid open and Stella walked in.

"Frank what is it? This is my lunch break."

I fumbled about in my pocket and grabbed a box going down on one knee.

"Stella Knight will you do the honours of becoming my wife and Mrs Frank London?"

She nodded her eyes filled with tears and flung her arms around me.

**Okay so tell me how should the team react to this?!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO! Okay I am sorry I haven't been updating but I have found out I have 3 major Spanish tests and a major Maths one coming up so I have been revising my butt off. So from now until about two/three weeks updates will not be as frequent but there will be an update every ¾ days. Okay I have 3 announcements to make.**

**1: You have 4 days to vote on the Poll before it is closed**

**2: WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to my regular reviewers and everyone who does it every now and then.**

**3: I have a new MI High story. Now before you all go and check my profile and go 'There is no new story here' let me explain. I couple of days ago Katie190297 sent me a message asking if I could co-write a story with her and I agreed. So the story is called Not All Human. It's a MI High story with a twist. There are two new characters Annabelle Tupper (who is twins with Tom) and Elsa Morgan (who is twins with Dan). The story is a supernatural one much different from my usual family stories. Okay so it's a great story which I have enjoyed writing so far so PLEASE check it out on Katie190297's profile. I think most of you (if not all) are going to love it!**

**Okay now we can get onto the story. But before that there is one thing I want to know. How many more chapters before KORTEX come into the picture? Also someone asked for Dan and Toms dare. Well even though Keri and Dan had to act all lovey for 1 week because of Zoe the team moved on to Tom and Dans. Poor them! Ha! ENJOY!**

Ava's POV

I sat in class trying to work out what x was if 4x=24. Using the technique everyone had taught me I worked out it was six. I scribbled it down as the bell rung signalling the school day was over. I grabbed my bag shoved my jotters in it and ran towards the car park to find no Frank. Keri and Dan then ran over to me.

"Looking for Frank?"

"Yeah where is he?"

"We've to take you home; Stella and Frank want to tell us something at the safe house."

I followed them to the taxi which was a people carrier and we got in. Tom and Aneisha sat opposite us. I sat in the middle then Dan and Keri. Everyone was on their phones. I took mine out and pushed my hair out my face and tucked it behind my hair.

"Ava what's that on your cheek?"

Crap! I went onto the camera to show a huge bruise on my cheek.

"What?"

"On your cheek it's a huge bruise."

Keri grabbed my face and looked at it.

"Aneisha got any wipes?"

Aneisha nodded confused and brought out a wipe and handed it to Keri. Keri then rubbed it over my face taking off most of my make-up. I knew as their eyes widened that the bruises were all showing.

"Ava what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ava look at yourself it's obviously something."

"Look just leave it."

The rest of the journey was in silence as I pulled my hair over most of my face. The taxi then stopped and we left the car.

"Tell Stella I'm in my room."

I sprinted upstairs hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone and locked myself in my room. I dropped my school bag and ran into the bathroom. I tied my hair back in a messy ponytail and applied concealer to cover to bruises. I then quickly got changed into denim jeggins and a pink top. I shoved on my slippers and went downstairs to the dining area where I found them. Keri, Dan, Tom and Aneisha looked at me with a face that said we need a chat. I nodded and sat down next to Stella and Keri.

"Well Ava I am sorry for not picking you up today but me and Stella, have an announcement to make."

"For the past three months Frank and I have been secretly dating."

"Really."

"You kept that quiet."

"Awww."

"Love birds."

I remained silent. You could have guessed. Frank was over here more often and whenever someone said the other ones name they went slightly dreamy.

"And earlier today he proposed."

"REALLY!?"

"Congrats."

"Aw! You two are a perfect match!"

"About time to."

I smiled. Stella and Frank deserved each other and suited each other.

"Congratulations Stella, Frank."

Stella smiled at me.

"So when do you plan for the wedding to be?"

"Next May."

"Really?"

"That soon."

"Yeah we both have savings and next year will be ten years from the day we met."

"Aw."

"So Aneisha, Keri, Ava I need bridesmaids."

"YES!"

"Of course."

"Sure."

I was thrilled don't get me wrong but I just didn't feel right. I was probably sick.

"Tom, Dan will you both be my Ushers and joint best men."

"Of course."

"It'd be a honour."

"Also get in touch with Zoe; I'd like her to be one too."

"Speaking of Zoe. Her and Dan got together."

"As did Aneisha and Tom."

"Love all round."

We laughed as Stella got up to get dinner. She came back in with plates and I went for the others. I finished my meal and sat talking until everyone left. I went up to my room and onto my laptop. I was writing fanfiction **(A/N: Ironic?) **when I got a call from Zoe.

"Hi Ava."

"Hi Zoe. How are you?"

"I'm great I just visited Edinburgh Castle."

I smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ava?"

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what a prostitute is?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Zoe's POV

Why the hell is she thinking of a prostitute.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay then are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh guess what?"

"Go on."

"Well Tom and Aneisha got together."

"Dan owes me £10!"

She grinned.

"Same. Plus Frank asked Stella to marry him!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. She wants to know if you'd be a bridesmaid."

"I'd love to."

It's great that they finally got together. Both are great people who are perfect for one another.

"Great. So you and Dan, huh?"

"Oh shut up! You planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe."

I KNEW IT!

"So Zoe why did you call?"

"I was just saying in a week's time I am coming down for a while and I was wondering if I could crash at the safe house?"

"I guess so. I'll ask Stella and get back to you."

"Okay great. Well bye!"

"Bye Zoe."

I hung up and called someone else.

"Hi Zoe."

"Hi Keri."

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Ava lately?"

"Actually yes. She had a bunch of bruises on her face today."

"Really? I didn't see any when I was on video call with her."

"Yeah she is wearing concealer to cover it. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was on video call with her there and she asked me what a prostitute was, weird?"

"Why would Ava be asking that?"

"I don't know but she looked pale as well. Keep an eye on her."

"I will do. I need to go back anyway I left my purse at the safe house. I'll call you if I get anything."

She hung up and I leaned back in my chair. What's Ava up to?

**Okay so tell me should Keri find out in the next chapter or should I leave it a while? Five reviews on your opinion! MUST BE ON YOUR OPINIONS! And the next chapter will be up tonight!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay before you all shoot me or get a knife let me explain why I haven't updated in so long. I've had huge tests which determine who classes I get into next year so I have been studying none stop. Also I wasn't really sure where to go with this story because I had writers block. I also was taking a break from Fan Fiction. Now before you go WTF! Let me explain. I've been becoming too obsessed with my stories; I am making references from this to people's lives, help me! So I decided to lay off the Fan Fiction for a little while. I'M BACK THOUGH! So I'm back and I'm sorry but you're not getting rid of me this time. I need something to do with MI High since the series ended. Is there going to be a series 8? I hope so! Also I asked you all if Keri should find out and I got mixed replies. The majority rules though and Keri will find out this chapter but will she find out all of it? Onto the story to find out...**

**ALSO WARNING CONTAINS SELF HARM!**

Keri's POV

I hopped out the car and walked towards the safe house. I walked in and walked up the stairs. I walked into the dining area and lifted my purse.

"Keri, why are you here?"

I turned around to see Stella in jeans, her hair down and in a top. I had only ever seen Stella in an outfit like this once, when she pretended to be a supply teacher.

"Keri?"

I shook my head and came back to my senses.

"Sorry Stella, I left my purse."

"No bother, have you spoken to Zoe yet?"

"Yeah, she would love to do it. Mind if I go talk to Ava?"

"Sure, she'll be on her laptop in her room."

I smiled and walked out. I turned back to see Stella turn on the radio and dance to a tune. Laughing I went upstairs and knocked on Ava's door.

"Come in."

I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Keri what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my purse."

"No I mean why are you up here, you've got your purse."

"Zoe called me. Ava's what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Really Ava. For one you have bruises on your face, you look deathly pale, you're always disappearing at Lunch and now you want to know what a prostitute is?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking away. I may be no Aneisha but I can tell she's hiding something.

"Ava please tell me, I'm your sister."

She looked at me then looked away again.

"It's nothing right."

"Ava stop lying to me!"

I then heard a tune go on and lifted the lid on Ava's laptop. It was Zoe. I opened the call and told Zoe what happened then had the laptop screen face Ava.

"Ava, tell me and Keri what's wrong. We're family, the only true family that we all have."

I looked at Ava with a plead in my eyes and she looked between the laptop and me. She then fidgeted about.

"I can't."

"Why not Ava? Zoe and me tell you everything!"

"I know but..."

"No Ava you need to tell us or I'm telling Stella about those bruises."

"What bruises?"

I went into the bathroom and came out with a face cloth.

"Zoe look at this."

"No Keri! Get off."

Ava began to squirm but I grabbed her arm and wiped the makeup off her face. All the bruises began to show and I heard Zoe gasp.

"Ava what the hell happened to you."

Zoe and me gazed at her.

"I ... ran into a wall."

"That's crap, now Ava the truth!"

"Fine, I've been..."

"Been what?"

"Bullied."

"WHAT?!"

"WHO? I'LL KILL THEM!"

She shuddered slightly as we both screamed.

"Sorry."

"By who?"

I nodded wanting to know as well with Zoe.

Stella's POV

I walked up to Ava's room. I wanted to know how she was getting on with her school work plus Keri was still here and her foster parents wanted her home. I walked up to the room and paused the knock when I heard 3 voices. Two belonged to Keri and Ava and the other must have been Zoe on video-call as it sounded like her just a little digital. I went to knock as I heard Keri say,

"No Ava you need to tell us or I'm telling Stella about those bruises."

What bruises? She didn't have any at dinner. I listened in as the conversation went on.

"What bruises?"

"Zoe look at this."

"No Keri! Get off."

"Ava what the hell happened to you."

They need to watch their language around her.

"I ... ran into a wall."

"That's crap, now Ava the truth!"

Seriously she is only 13 they shouldn't even be using that language!

"Fine, I've been..."

"Been what?"

"Bullied."

What?

"WHAT?!"

"WHO? I'LL KILL THEM!"

She's been bullied, why didn't she ever say? I could have helped her.

"Sorry."

"By who?"

I listened in, this person is going to be arrested. Yeah working for the Government has its benefits.

"I can't tell you."

"Come on Ava."

"We can help you."

"No you can't!"

"Yes we can Ava."

I heard the desperation in Keri's voice and I began to realise that those 3 really bonded as sisters. I leaned in more looking through the small crack in the door.

Ava's POV

I couldn't tell them. They would confront Jake and Linzi then they would make school worse.

"You can't. Look I can handle my own problems!"

I sighed and looked over to my door which moved slightly. I saw an eye in the crack.

"Stella you can come in."

Keri turned around to see Stella stand up outside the door.

"How long have you been getting bullied for?"

"A week, or something."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who is it?"

I shook my head.

"You heard me Stella I'm not saying."

"You will say or else I'm taking everything off you."

"Yeah right?"

To state her point she grabbed the computer and came face to face with Zoe.

"Oh hi Zoe."

"Hi Stella, congrats on the engagement by the way."

"Aw thanks Zoe, can you be a bridesmaid?"

"I'd love to. Would I be able to crash with you in a week or so?"

"Yeah I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem."

"Great."

"Em I don't mean to interrupt but Ava?"

Damn you Keri!

"Oh yeah, Ava please."

"No Stella. Look you'll make things worse by knowing just leave it."

"Fine but I'm phoning up the school."

"NO!" **(A/N: We've all been in situations like that (I'm guessing))**

"But..."

"Look I'm tired can I just head to bed."

They all nodded and Stella lifted my laptop.

"Hey!"

"Em remember I said I'd take it off you."

I frowned as the two of them walked out with my laptop.

Keri's POV

We walked outside and I turned grinning to Stella and Zoe.

"What?"

"Keri what have you done?"

I pulled a small notebook out from behind my back.

"What's that?"

"Her diary."

"You stole her diary!"

"Shut up she may hear you."

"Language!"

"I didn't swear? Look I'll have a quick look and see if I can find anything."

They mumbled nodding. I opened the book and began reading. **(A/N: Remember Ava is learning to write, read and spell!)**

Hi their I gues that this is my diare. My name is Ava Knight. I am 13 and I am a spy! No im not kiding. Some peple want to transfer somone elses mind into mine. NO WAY! I have discovird I have tons of sisters. Two caled Zoe and Keri. They rock! Stella is like a mum to me. Frank is like my dad. Dan and Tom are like big broters to me. Aneisha is anothere sister to. I can't spel to well or reed. I am tring. Bye

God that was cute. I turned the next page

Hi agin. I hav a dat today. A boy caled Jake askd me to go to Pizza Hut with him. Keri and Neish are helping me get redy. I am nervus I don't know a lot abot boys. I hav to go now. Dan and Tom are taking us to se a film first. Bye

It was interesting reading this. I turned the next page to see some blotches from tears. Maybe this was it.

A lot hapend today. Jake is a rat. He left me to pay aftr he kised me. I did not like it! Dan and Tom are away to his huse so im scared. But Stella is going to adopt me. YAY! I luv Stella so much. Better go and work on my reeding now. Bye

I laughed slightly turning the page.

I'm a litl woried now. Jake and Linzi are going to buly me! I knew Dan and Tom ment wel but they made it worse. Linzi then saw my mark and they all took me outside and fought me! That's why I was late for the mission. Plus Hamish shut us down. It's not fair! My face hurts from were they hit me. I'm not teling anyone they said they wood hurt me more if I did.

Those little rats but that was a few days ago and those bruises looked fresh.

Today I went to the gym at lunch. Yet again Jake and his group hit me. I shod tell someone but im not going to. Ive began to cut again. I know I shooldn't but I can not help it. Stella is marrying Frank and I can be a ! Bye

She's been cutting? That was the last entry. I showed it to Stella who then showed it to Zoe.

"Guys I've got to go. Tell me how it goes."

"Will do, bye Zoe."

Zoe logged off and Stella placed the laptop in her room. We both walked in and I couldn't see Ava anywhere. Stella placed her hand on her lip and tiptoed to the bathroom. She opened the door and there stood Ava cutting. I dashed forward and snatched the razor out her hand.

"Why Ava?"

"Why didn't you tell us it was Jake and Linzi?"

She then saw her diary in my hand.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"For your own good. Look at yourself."

She looked down at her wrist which was gushing then swayed a little and collapsed to the ground.

**Big chapter to say sorry. Okay so I have been co-writing a story called Not All Human with Katie190297. CHECK IT OUT! No wait don't just read it review on it! If the story doesn't get another 10 reviews by tomorrow morning there shall be no chapter for another week. Oh yes I went there. Also can I get some reviews and yes you can call me names for doing this to you. No updates tomorrow since I have a party. Possibly one on Monday if reviews on both stories go up. Also I am updating my PM with summaries for new stories that are coming up. Read them and tell me which one I should do first by voting on the poll! LOVE YA!**


End file.
